


Our story

by NelliMarie



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelliMarie/pseuds/NelliMarie
Summary: They were friends since they were in high school, they went to the same college. When Bill graduate he moved out to Arkansas and they lost contact. After 2 years and a half they met again, but Hillary didn't recognize him
Relationships: Bill Clinton & Hillary Clinton, Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 53
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, this idea came to me along time ago, but I wasn't sure to start writing. 
> 
> Let me know what you think

“Wow” The moment Bill saw Hillary was speechless, they hadn't seen each other in years, since she had left Arkansas.

He had no idea that she was going to be there, a friend of his invited them to celebrate his birthday, they were in a restaurant, Bill was the third one to arrive, he greeted everyone there and congratulated his friend. He sat down and began to talk to the others, when he asked Edward, his friend who else he invited he said a bunch of names, he missed Hillary’s name. A couple of guys arrived after Bill, he was having a great time, he didn’t noticed someone else arrived to their table until Edward stood up and hugged her friend, thanking her for came in, he only saw her back, he thought to himself that the girl had a great body, he looked at her hips and how wildly they were. He was so into her body shape that when his friend said something he looked down for a moment, trying to hide what he had done.

“Let me introduce you, they are my friends. He is Luke, he is Max, she is Andrea, she is Marie and he’s Bill” The moment they saw Bill wasn’t able to say something, he just looked at her

“Wow” He stood up rapidly and opened his arms to her, wanting to hug her, but she didn’t answer to his hug.

“Hi, I’m Hillary Rodham” She extended her hand to his, he was confused by her reaction, he didn’t know why she was introducing herself like they hadn’t met before, but he shook her hand

“Bill, Bill Clinton” He was hoping that she would remind him, but she didn’t say more to him, she greeted everyone else. She sat down in front of him, he was still hopeful that she recognized him, but to his surprise she ignored him, even when he said something, she avoided his look. He didn’t know what was going on, but he felt hurt by her reaction.

* * *

They met for the first time when they were 15 years old. Hillary was the new girl in town and in the school. When she arrived at the school, she was afraid to be the new girl, she always was the new girl, because of her father’s work, they were always moving. Be the new girl wasn’t a new thing for her, but she was more nervous because her father told her that this time, they were going to stay there for at least 8 years. She comprehend that she needed to do some friends, otherwise, the next 8 years were going to be horrible for her. When she arrived at school, she didn’t know where her classroom was, she was lost and she didn’t want to ask for help, she wanted to go unnoticed. The bell sound, announcing the start of the classes and she still couldn't find her classroom, had already gone to the top floor and couldn't find it. She was getting stressed, until she heard two children saying that if they didn't hurry, they would be late for their math class with Professor Donovan, those children were in her classroom, so she followed them. They came in and Hillary sat down at the back of the room, in a corner. The class began, and Hillary was glad that the professor didn’t introduce her to the group, he was a grumpy man that only care about numbers, at least that was the way Hillary saw it.

When the next teacher came in into their classroom, she saw that the principal was with her, she knew that the awkward moment of her, introducing herself to the others had come, so she waited until the principal welcomed to the new girl and asked her to introduce herself to her group

“Hi, I’m Hillary Rodham. I’m 15 years old and I was born in Chicago. I had lived in Pennsylvania, California and Seattle because of my father’s work.” Hillary avoided every look; she was looking straight to the whiteboard. She was about to sat down when the principal asked her about her hobbies, and she answered him

“I liked to play videogames, listen to music and read” She was nervous because she heard some whisperings, she knew they were talking about her and she hated that. When Hillary sat down the girl that was in front of her introduce herself

“I’m Alona, how are you?”

“Hi, fine and you?”

“Fine! You had lived in many places already, which one is your favorite?”

“I don’t know, maybe California, that’s the place that I remember the most”

“Did you always go to the beach?”

“No, not always, but I went like twice a week.” Hillary laughed a little when Alona ask her that. They spent the whole class talking, Hillary liked the girl, they had a lot of things in common.

The recess came and Alona asked her if she want to join her, Hillary nodded, and they went outside. They were talking until a girl arrived, the girl was shorter than they, she had her hair combed and she was wearing a pink dress, it matches with her shoes, the girl had brown eyes and a big smile

“Hi, where were you? I thought you didn’t come?” The girl talked to Alona

“I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you that we are going to eat with Hillary” Alona introduced Hillary to the girl

“Hi” Hillary greeted her, but the girl didn’t answer her, she was still talking to Alona, she looked annoyed and that made feel Hillary uncomfortable

“Please, just sit and let’s have lunch Pamela” Alona said, she looked annoyed too because of her behavior

“Ok, but after that we need to talk” Pamela sat down and looked at Hillary

“So, you are the new girl, right?” Hillary nodded while she took a bit to her sandwich

“Well, I hope you like here” Pamela gave her a fake smile and Hillary felt her anger

“Thanks”

“She was telling me about California, she lived there” Alona was trying to change the topic of conversation

“That’s nice. How long have you used your glasses? They looked different” Pamela asked Hillary

“I have used them since I was 9 years old” Hillary bowed her head, she felt really uncomfortable when the people mentioned her glasses, she knew they were thick and that they made her eyes looked bigger in a way that she didn’t liked it

“I like it” Hillary looked at her and smiled at her

“The color it’s nice, but I’m not sure they fit you well” Pamela said with the intention to embarrassed Hillary and she did it, Hillary bowed her head and blushed, she hated them but without them her vision was going to get worst

“Comme on Pamela, I think it looked nice” Alona smiled at Hillary

The recess was about to finished and Alona and Pamela left Hillary alone, Pamela insisted Alona that they needed it to talk alone, Hillary knew the girl didn’t like her and she wasn’t going to insist. When the bell sound Hillary went to her classroom, she sat alone and no one talked to her, she waited for Alona and when she came back, she looked sad

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about what happened there, Pamela is a little jealous when I made new girl friends, that’s why she acted like that.”

“Don’t worry, it’s okay” Hillary thought that Alona was going to stop talking to her but no, from that day, they spent the whole classes together and when the recess came Alona was with Pamela and Hillary was with other girls, she made some new friends.

* * *

They finished the dinner and they started to drink, Bill wanted to have the chance to talk to Hillary, but they were going to go to a party, and he didn’t know if he would have the chance to speak with Hillary. He wants to talk to her and find out why she hadn’t spoke to him. He was in awe about her look, she looked completely different than she used to, now she wasn’t wearing big, thick glasses, her hair was shorter than it used to be and now she still had her color of hair, golden walnut. In that moment he became aware that he loved the color of her hair and how it highlight her eyes. When the bill came, they split the bill and came to the parking lot.

“Edward, I don’t bring my car, I was going to ask you if I could go with you” Hillary asked to Edward and Bill was closed enough to hear them

“Hill, my car is full, but let mi ask someone else, I think maybe John has an extra sit” In that moment Bill came closer to them

“You could go with me” Bill said, and Hillary thanked him. They walked at his car and no one said something, Bill didn’t know how to start a conversation with her and that surprised him, because when they were younger, he considered Hillary like his best friend. When they were at his car, he helped Hillary and opened the door of his car, then he came in and started driving.

“So, Hillary where do you live now? I haven’t heard from you since you left” He asked

“Well, now I’m in New Heaven but I have been traveling to Chicago because I’m working on my thesis so I could graduate.”

“And what is about?”

“It’s about a sympathetic critique of Alinsky’s government, about the antipoverty programs, I want to see if his program is efficient enough, that’s why I have been traveling to Chicago almost twice a week, I have been visiting low-income areas of Chicago and observing the conducting of the programs”

“That sound great, I believe you have been super busy right?”

“Yeah, but it’s something important, I want to see if I could help them”

“You have been always be so thoughtful” He looked at her and smiled

“And what about you? I heard you moved in after you graduate” Bill was two years ahead Hillary in college.

“So, you remember me” They arrived at the house and he stopped the car, he looked at her waiting for her answer.

“Of course, I do, we have been friends since we were kids and we went to the same college, we also had some classes together.” She looked at him

“Then why did you act like you didn’t know me”

“I didn’t act like that.”

“Hillary, I know you and you did act like that, why?”

“We need to go” Hillary left the car; she was uncomfortable, and she didn’t want to answer him. She came into the house and during the party she avoided Bill, she didn’t want to answer him, she didn’t want to be so close to him. Bill decided to give her space, he wanted to talk to her, but he knew it wasn’t the right time to do it.

It was 2:00 o’clock in the morning and everyone was starting to leave, Edward was saying goodbye to his friends, while Hillary helped him pick up, while she did, felt a hand on his back, turned to see who the person was who was talking to her and was Bill. Both of them were a little tipsy, they had been drinking during the party

“I believe you own me an explanation” She saw him, and his cheeks were a little red than usual, his breath smell like scotch.

“I don’t own you anything Bill, I don’t know what you are talking about. You are drunk you don’t know what you are saying” Bill took a few steps to get closer to her, he was so close to her that she could smell his perfume too, their looks were lock, neither of them broke their look, she held her breathe, she didn’t want to move, she was afraid of what they could do if she moved. He moved his arm and grabbed the bottle of scotch that was behind her, he also grabbed a glass and poured the drink on it. When he took a step away from her, she breath.

“I wasn’t that drunk when I asked you Hillary and to be honest, I’m not that drunk right now to forget about it. So, answer me, why did you act like you didn’t know me at all? Why have you been avoiding me since we arrived” He took a sip from his drink

“There’s nothing to say” She tried to move away but Bill grabbed her by her arm and pull her closed to him, he had her so close that his gaze went to her lips and then to her eyes again, he noticed it that she did the same.

“Bill…” She said breathlessly, she didn’t know what she was doing, for her Bill was like her friend, she blamed the alcohol that was in her system that made her be like that with him. She didn’t push him away when Bill was a breath away from her, she was so into the moment that she didn’t move, she was expecting from him to take the first step, she wanted to be kissed by him.

Having her that closed shot down his common senses, the only thing he wanted to do was kissing her, and when he noticed it that she didn’t move he put his hand on her neck, he held her and started to pull closer to him, when he was a breathe away from him, he looked at her waiting for an approval, she slightly nodded at him and he took it as a signal. He caught her upper lip between his, for a moment he was afraid that he made the wrong move, because she wasn’t answering his kiss, but after a few second, she kissed him with the same fervor that he did, she tasted like the sweets thing he had ever tasted, her lips were the softest one.

She was so into the moment that she didn’t know how to react when he kissed her, she was surprised about it, about how she felt, because she was enjoying the kiss, she even angled her face so they could kiss better, she was feeling so good that she was starting to crave for more. She opened her mouth and in that moment Bill’s tongue came into her mouth, their tongues were caressing each other. They didn’t notice that they moan in the moment their tongues touch. She encircled his neck with her arms, she was starting to rub against his body. They forgot that they were in the middle of the garden. When they heard some movement there, she pushed him away from her. When he saw her face his heart broke, she looked in horror, like what they had done was the worst thing

“I, I have to go” She didn’t look at him, she just started to walk away from him

“Hill”

“No Bill, we shouldn’t…no” She wasn’t able to form a sentence, she was trembling, and she didn't want Bill to notice it and she ran away from him


	2. Chapter 2

Hillary left Arkansas the next day, she didn’t feel good, she had a hangover and she felt ashamed because what happened. She didn’t know why she did it, she was shocked by the moment. She didn’t know how to feel, from a moment she felt happy and excited about it, she remembered when they were kids and how she felt about him, how she had a crush on him, but he never noticed her. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers against her lips, she could still feel his lips on her, she smiled for a second but the moment passed and she immediately felt remorse, he was her friend, the only reason why he did that was because he was drunk, not because he felt attracted to her, that’s what she thought. She arrived at New Haven and went to her house, she took a shower and grabbed her laptop, she sat on her bed and opened her mail, she got a new mail from her teacher, explaining her the corrections that she needed to do on her thesis. She was doing the corrections when her friend Edward called her, she was nervous because she knew that Edward saw them kissing

“Hi” Hillary said

“Hi Hill, I didn’t know you had left the town, I thought you were going to leave until the next week” Hillary had told him that, but she didn’t want to be there, she didn’t want to see Bill

“Oh yeah, well I couldn’t stay because I forgot my laptop and I’m still working on my thesis, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I took the first bus in the morning and I assumed you were asleep.” Hillary lied to him

“Are you sure it’s not because what happened yesterday?” Hillary remain in silence for a moment and closed her eyes for a moment

“Are you still there?” Edward asked her

“Don’t remained me that please, I’m so ashamed with you and Bill”

“Me? I wasn’t the one you kissed, remember?” Edward laugh

“I know but you saw and I a little embarrassed”

“Well, you don’t have to be, it’s me Hill”

“Have you talk with Bill?” Hillary wanted to know what was on his mind, but she wasn’t going to talk to him

“Yeah, actually that’s one of the reasons why I’m calling, I’ m guessing you want to know what he thinks right?”

“Please tell me that he doesn’t remember anything, that he was so drunk that he has black outs”

“Oh, so you want me to lie to you” Hillary put her hand against her forehead and sighed

“What did he say? Oh gosh I bet he felt nauseous about it.”

“Well that’s something that I don’t know, but the thing that I know is that he wanted to see you, he felt sorry about it”

“He’s too polite to say that he regrets what he did”

“We don’t know that, if you hadn't run away as a coward, now you'd be telling me what he said to you” Hillary rolled her eyes back when Edward said that, but she knew he was right.

“Well, I think it’s better that we don’t talk, I don’t wat to hear him how sorry he is because what we did”

“You sound a little annoyed Hillary, what’s going on? You don't want him to feel sorry?” Edward said

“It’s not that, it’s just that I hate how I can behave when I’m drunk, I really need to stop drinking” She lied to him, in fact she was annoyed because she didn’t want him to feel the same remorse as she.

“Relax, it’s not like you had sex with him”

“Even so, I don't want him to think that I'm kissing me with any man who approaches me when I'm drunk” She was worried about what Bill could think about her and Edward noticed it

“It looks like you care a lot what he thinks of you” Hillary sighed

“I have to go, I’m finishing the corrections of the thesis” They hang up and Hillary still felt tired, so she decided to went to bed and sleep. She closed her eyes, resting and trying to stop her thoughts about Bill and their kiss

* * *

It was the third week and Hillary was alone in one of the tables, she had problems with the other girls who she had been lunching. They told her that she could not continue dressing and acting as she was doing, because it only made others start seeing them badly. Hillary didn’t care about her look, she wasn’t a great fan of the pink and the other girls loved it, she didn’t like skirts too short and the girls loved it, she didn’t like acting like a girl who doesn’t care about the school and the girls don’t care about it, she felt out of place and but she was trying har to be friends with them. However, one day the girls told Hillary that they didn’t want to be with her anymore, Hillary felt bad at the beginning because she realized she had no friends there and that was starting to worried her, her only friend was Alona and they couldn’t be together during their classes because her friend Pamela.

Hillary was eating her sandwich when she saw a group of guys, the guys were discussing and Hillary was close to them, she heard how their discuss were heating and how one of the guys where starting to yell. She stood up when some of the guys punched the other one, she don’t want to be closer to them, when she was walking away, she felt some weight against her back, it was too heavy that made her fall into the floor, she hit her nose.

“What’s wrong with you!” She screamed at the guy who was on top of her, it was a guy who was on her class, he was the kind of guy who always were in trouble, she hated him, he always made fun of her and her glasses, he even made fun of how she always had been alone.

“Don’t be a baby Hillary, I didn’t intend to hit you”

“You hurt me idiot” She pushed him away, but he was too heavy to be moved

“Well if I wanted to hurt you, believe, I would do it” He grabbed her face and squished her. She was angry about what he did, and she slapped him right a crossed his face. He stood up and grabbed Hillary by her arm, she stood up too.

“Stop disturbing me you bitch, I’m busy here” In that moment, when he called her bitch, she punched him on his nose. He got angry at her and he grabbed both of her arms and pushed her against the wall, she fell down to the floor again, the guy poured milk on her head. Everyone were around them and when they saw Hillary, they started to laugh at her, she felt embarrassed, she was angry, and helplessness made her start to cry. She was trying to hide her tears, but some guy said that she was crying, and they made more fun at her. She tried to lift but the milk on the floor made her fall again, everyone kept laughing until one boy arrived and started pushing them all. He extended his hand to rise, put his arms around her and carried her away. The other guy went in front of them and tried to stopped him

“Don’t even try it man” The guy raised his voice and that made the other guy to move apart

They went to the restroom and he told her that she needed to clean herself. She nodded and went to the bathroom, she tried to remove the milk from her clothes and from her hair, but it wasn’t working. She came out of the room and she was surprised to see that the guy was still there.

“Thank you, you don’t have to do this” She said to him

“Don’t worry, I was glad to help you. The guy acted like a jerk”

“In fact, he is a jerk”

“Well, now you are safe. If you need help just tell me”

“Thank you. I need to go, I couldn’t get rid of the milk, I’m going home”

“If you want, I can take you home, I have my car here”

“Well, I don’t know. I don’t know you at all.”

“Let me introduce myself, I’m Bill Clinton. I’m in my last year. Now you know something about me, why don’t you tell me who you are?”

“Well, I’m Hillary Rodham. I’m in my first year. I’m new here”

“Now, you know something about me. I promise you I’m not going to hurt you at all. I just want to help you” He smiled at her and Hillary decided to accept it. They walked at his car; they had been talking until they arrived at her house, they had a lot of thing in common and she was having a great time with him. When they arrived at her home, she thanked him. He smiled at her and told her that they should be lunching together, that way the other guy wasn’t going to bother her anymore. Hillary liked him, he could be her new friend and she was glad about it.

* * *

It had been 2 months since the incident with Bill, Hillary had managed to avoid it since that day, she was focused on her thesis. Everything was going well, when one day Hillary met a teacher that she and Bill had in their career. It was their youngest professor, he was 24 years old when Hillary was 19 and Bill 21, it was the professor Isaac, he and Hillary had been friends since they met, Bill thought he was a little petulant, he didn’t like him much, he always told Hillary that he always had been hitting on her. She always denied it, she didn’t saw him like that, he was just a friend to her. When she saw Isaac, in the coffee shop she got closer to him and said hello to him, he hadn’t change since the last time they saw.

“Hi Professor” Hillary said

“Oh, please Hillary, I’m not your professor anymore, call me Isaac.” He smiled at her

“Ok, how are you Isaac?”

“Fine, I’m still in college. I haven’t seen you around there in a while. What have you been doing?” He said

“I don't want to bore you and I don't want to take your time either” 

“Of course, no, in fact why don’t you take a sit with me. I would love to hear what you have been doing” He stood up and grabbed a chair and offered her to sat down

“Ok, well I have been working on my thesis, it’s about the programs to help the poor people of Chicago, I want to see how the new laws are helping them, and if there is something, I could suggest so they could improve the program. I have been traveling to Chicago a lot, but it had been interesting, Actually, I’m almost finish the thesis, I only need to correct some things and add some others and wait my assessor approves it.”

“That sound great, I supposed you have been very busy, making a thesis it’s not an easy task to do, but you are a smart girl, I noticed it since the first day I met you” He smiled at her again

“What about you? What had you been doing?

“Well, if I could be honest with you, I have been thinking about moving to Washington, they had offered me a job there, they want me there, a friend of mine told me that they needed some extra hands there because of Donald’s Trump impeachment. They wanted me to work on his case, so we could find everything against him, but I’m not sure about it”

“Are you kidding? Why you wouldn’t be sure about it? It’s a great opportunity, you should take it”

“I know that, but they told me that if I accepted it, I need to leave the college, they told me that I need to sign an exclusivity contract, otherwise I can’t work with them”

“Oh, now I see what’s the problem”

“I love to teach Hill, I really love it, but that kind of opportunity occurs once in a lifetime”

“Well, you need to made a list with the pros and cons, sometimes that helps me, and if you have the same number of pros and cons you should ask someone you trust” She said to him and put her hands on his, supporting him.

“Why didn’t we meet before Hill, you are incredible. Believe me, when I finish my list you are going to be the first person, I ask an opinion” She just smiled at him, she was surprised by his statement

They spent the whole afternoon talking until the coffee shop closed, he thanked her for everything, and she did the same, because at some point he gave her some advices with her work, and it was the thing she needed. He invited her to see the Swan Lake ballet. She accepted when he said, the moment they said goodbye Isaac approached her and kissed her on the cheek. At first Hillary did not know how to react but then she smiled and said goodbye to him.

When she arrived at her house her cell phone started ringing, it was an unknown number, so she decided to ignore it, the same number dialed her twice more, seeing that Hillary did not answer, the person decided to stop insisting. She was glad that they didn’t insist, she decided to start her night routine, she was washing her face and done her bun when she received a message, it was from the person she had never expect to, it was from Bill. She was afraid to see what he said, but she wanted to know, so she opened the message.

_“Hillary, I hope I don't interrupt you, but I wanted to talk to you._   
_I hope that when you read this message you can call me back. Nice night”_

_Bill Clinton_

She was angry at him at first, how dare he calling her after two months ago, he never called her before and now he did it, she didn’t want to talk to him, at least not right away, so she decided to ignore him for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you like it, let me know in the comments what you think about it please


	3. Chapter 3

2 months passed and Bill still couldn't forget that moment, he wanted to talk to her from day one but she was already gone, when he talked to his friend Edward asked if he knew if Hillary remembered what happened, Edward said that she didn't remember, and he told Bill that she had to go for an emergency. Bill asked Edward for her direction, but Edward didn’t give it to him, Bill also asked him for her number and Edward didn’t give to him, he insisted him until Edward gave it to him. Edward didn’t know if that was a good idea, but he wanted to know what was going to happen if Bill called Hillary.

Bill wanted to go and talked with her, but he didn’t know where she lived now, back then when they were classmates, they used to share a loft, but now he wasn’t sure if Hillary was still living there. He was still shocked about that moment, about their kiss and how she react to it, he was surprised to see how she kissed him too, he didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol or it was because she felt the same thing he did. He needed to find out if she still was the girl who once he considered his best friend. When he called Hillary, she didn’t answer him, he saw the clock and it was 10:00 o’clock in the night, it wasn’t that late he thought, so he insisted a few times, until he gave up. He decided to send her a message, he was hopeful that she would read it and she would call him back, but she didn’t, she didn’t call him back nor message him back for almost a week. He was mad at her, he knew maybe she would thought he didn’t care about her but he did, he tried to talk to her the next day but she had already left, he even tried to find were she lived but Edward didn’t want to tell him, he even begged him for her number and until that moment he gave it to him, he wanted to explain that to Hillary but he wasn’t going to insist. He was mad at her because she wasn't giving him the chance to explain her what happened.

One night he got a message, it was from Hillary when he read it, he was angry with her because she was acting as if time had not passed and she was not ignoring him.

_“Hi Bill, I’m sorry but tbh with you, I don’t think it’s a great idea for us to talk.”_

_Hillary Rodham_

He was angry with her and instead of replaying her message back he called her, the ring sound three times and when he was about to hang up, she answered him. The moment he heard her voice he became aware of how much he missed her voice; he knew it was kind of stupid because they haven’t talk to each other years ago until that day.

“Bill, I told you…”

“I read it Hillary but I don’t thinks it’s fear what you have been doing, I just wanted to talk to you and you have been avoiding me since that day” He interrupted her, he wanted to talk to her and explained her what he had been feeling, he wanted to see her and talk in person

“Look Bill, I might know what you wanted to said to me, and believe me you don’t have to, I know it was just a drunk mistake, you really don’t have to explain anything.”

“That was for you? Just a drunk mistake?” He was hurt, because for him it wasn’t just a drunk mistake. He didn’t know exactly what it was, but he was sure that it wasn’t just a drunk mistake. He was sure he would never do that to her.

“Well, it wasn’t? She asked him, she was afraid that he might say something that would hurt her, but she wanted to know what was going on.

“No, of course no. At least not for me Hillary”

“Really?” She was surprised to hear that

“No, why would you think I would do something like that to you Hilly” It had been a long time since Bill called her like that, she liked it. She was surprised and she wasn’t sure of what he might say after that.

“Please, I want to talk with you Hillary. I asked Edward your address, but he didn’t give it to me. Please, where I could see you, because I really want to speak with you. If you want, I could go to New Haven or to Chicago, but please we need to talk.”

“Look Bill…” She was about to say something, but Bill heard someone’s voice. It was a man’s voice. He wasn’t sure if he was just angry because she didn’t want to speak with him because that man was there or if he was jealous with that guy, who could see her, who was able to kiss her, who was able to have her right next to him. He didn’t say something until Hillary asked him if he was still there

“Yes…” He was trying to control his anger, he tried to hide his jealousy, but he knew that if he kept talking with her, he might say something he would regret, so he just said goodbye to her and told her that he might called her some other time.

He was angry, he wanted to go there and tell that man to stay away from her, but he was aware that they weren’t in a relationship, that Hillary was free to do anything she want, to be with anyone she want, she wasn’t his, her didn’t belong to him. When he thought of that, for a moment he was afraid that Hillary’s heart already had an owner, that some man owned her thoughts, her kisses, her mind, her soul, her everything. He wasn’t sure what was going on, on his mind but he was sure that he needed to see her as soon as possible, so he could figure it out where they were.

* * *

It had been weeks since Bill had helped Hillary, they had been eating together during the break. There were days where they were in the library, other days they were only in the cafeteria talking. Hillary felt comfortable next to him, she liked to spend her time with him. In fact, one day she began to feel a certain attraction for him. She didn’t know if it was the right thing to tell him, but the day that in the school were going to take the pictures for their yearbook she decided to wore some make up, she combed her hair and she wore a blue dress, she bought it a long time ago, but she wasn’t sure if she would look good on it. Bill used to go to her home and they both went to school together, when she left home he couldn't help commenting on her appearance.

“Wow little girl, you look good” She blushed when he said that, and she tried to hide her reaction.

“I bought that dress months ago, but I wasn’t sure if I would like how do I look on it” She said

“Well, let me be the first one to tell you that you look great. Really” He said to her with a smile in his face.

“I’m glad you like it”

“May I ask why you dressed like that?” Bill asked her while he was driving

“I don’t know, it’s just that I would like to look good in my first picture of the yearbook.”

“Fuck, you are right Hill. I completely forgot about that and for me this is the good one, I mean they are going to give us with the last two photos they took, like a timeline with our pictures” He changed the route and Hillary noticed it

“Where are we going?”

“We have time, I’m going to change my clothes really quickly, it’s that okay with you?” Hillary just nodded at him; she grabbed the handled from her side because Bill sped up a little.

When they arrived at his house he came out of the car and told Hillary to wait there, she had never gone to his house, he always told her that it was a mess inside, and he didn’t want to go there with her. She was curious about it, because from outside it looked like a normal house but she believed Bill, maybe there was something in there that he didn’t want to show her. When Bill came out, he yelled at someone inside his house, she heard what he said to the person and she was worried about it, because he told the person that he needed to take care of her, otherwise he would fire him. Hillary didn’t understand anything, but she didn’t want to ask him because he was angry.

“Sorry Hill” He only said that and started the engine of his car, he sped up and Hillary was worried about it, she didn’t want to die there so she tried to calm him down

“Bill, calm down please” She said, and she tried to grab his hand, but he moved away and again he sped up. She was worried about it and she was starting to get angry with him, because he was ignoring her. 

"Bill, I know you're angry, but if you keep driving like this, you're going to kill us, and believe me if you kill me, I swear to God I'll chase you and kill you myself" She shouted at him. He began to slow down and started to laugh, she was confused and angry with him

“What?”

“I’m sorry Hill, you are right. I don’t want to be kill by you to be honest, you are little, but you are strong, so believe me I don’t want to be kill by you” He laughed, and Hillary started laughing with him. They arrived at school sooner than they expected, so they got out of the car and started to walk towards the school.

“You look nice too” She said, she didn’t have the chance earlier to see how he looked because what had happened but now that they were walking, she noticed it, and she thought he looked more handsome than usual. She was getting nervous because she liked him, and she didn’t want him to see it. When they arrived at her classroom, she greeted at her friend Alona, she was wearing make-up too and she wore a dress too, when Hillary introduced Bill to Alona she felt a little jealous about it, because Bill was flirting with Alona in front of her, and Alona was doing the same thing. She was angry about it, so she cut off their flirting, telling him that they needed to go inside because their teacher might be arrived soon.

Hillary was jealous because Alona was now asking her about Bill, she said that he was a handsome guy and a funny one. She didn’t want to talk with Alona about Bill, but she knew she couldn’t be rude with Alona, because she was her friend. Hillary decided to change the subject and began to talk about something else. When the recess came in Alona asked her if she could be with them, Hillary didn’t want to, but she accepted. She brought Alona and Bill seemed to be happy about it. Alona and Bill spent the whole recess talking and sharing details about themselves, Hillary felt displaced and she decided to leave them alone. She felt heartbroken when neither of them noticed her absence. When the day finished Hillary decided to walk at her home. She saw Bill’s car and felt annoyed, she didn’t want to talk with him, she wanted to be alone, but Bill parked next to her

“Why didn’t you wait me Hillary?”

“I just want to be alone Bill”

“Why? Hillary did that guy do something to you?” Hillary denied it with her head.

“Then what happened to you?”

“It’s nothing, just leave me alone”

“You know I’m not going to do that. If you don’t want to tell me don’t do it, but please come with me, don’t do this. You know I’m not going to leave you alone” He got out of the car and grabbed Hillary’s hand, he opened the door of the car so she could get in. The ride at her home was complete silence, she didn’t want to talk, and Bill understood, once they arrived, she thanked him and got out of the car.

* * *

Hillary was a little shocked about her call with Bill, she didn’t expect to heard that, she was sure that for him it was just a drunk mistake, but when he told her that it wasn’t that she didn’t know what to think. She was curious about his feelings, she wanted to find out what he was thinking about that. She was still rewinding her conversation with Bill that she didn’t hear Isaac, who was behind her asking her she would like more wine. When he asked her again, she woke up from her trance and she saw at Isaac.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Do you want more wine?” He asked her while he grabbed the bottle of wine, she nodded at him and he poured the wine on her glass.

“Is everything okay?” He asked her

“Yes, it was just an old friend. Actually, he was one of your students, you might not remember him. It was Clinton, Bill Clinton”

“Oh, that boy, of course I remember him, it was your friend who always debated with me, we always had different points of opinion. I have to admit that he had his points and in somethings he made me changed my mind. How is he?”

“He is fine, actually he moved back to his hometown. Arkansas”

“I’m glad for him” He sipped to his glass and changed the subject of their conversation

“Well, now please tell me what do you think about the play? Do you like it? Do you hate it?” Isaac asked her while he got up and put some music on his music speakers. He played “I can’t give you anything but love” from Bud Freeman, he sat down again, this time closer to her.

“I like the ballet; I wouldn’t know you liked that kind of guy who enjoyed that.”

“Well, there’s a lot of me that you don’t know yet Hillary” They were looking at each other, neither of them breaking their look.

“The question here is…” He got closer to her, he grabbed their glasses and put them aside. He got back to his position and return to his question

“The real question here is... would you like to know me better? Because I do Hillary, I would like to get to know each other better” His nose was against hers, she could feel her breath against her skin. She opened her mouth trying to say something, but she didn’t say anything, she just nodded and him and waited to be kissed. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips against hers. For a moment she thought about how would she feel, how weird she would feel, but when they kissed, she didn’t feel that way. She was happy that they kissed, so she kissed him back with the same intensity as he did. It was a slow, tender kiss. Their lips were caressing each other, her hands were around his neck, she pulled him closer to her, but he pulled back.

“Let’s get this slow, I don’t want to rush the things ok?” She was surprised about it, but she was happy to heard that

They spent the whole night talking, getting to know each other better. She was surprised to know that he was a football player and that he loved painting. Hillary was impressed about it and she was intrigued, she wanted to know him better and see if they would go further than just friends. When they arrived at her apartment, they were in the front door, she said goodbye to him. He looked at her and took a step to get closer to her, his face was closer to hers.

“You look beautiful tonight” He whispered to her and then kissed her in her forehead. She thought he was going to kiss her but when he was starting to walk away from her, she grabbed his arm

“No goodbye kiss?” She asked him

“But I just gave to you one kiss” She knew he wasn’t going to kiss her

“Well, I didn’t give you a goodbye kiss” She reached him and kissed him on the lips, she just gave him a little peck on the lips and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Let me know in the comments what you think. I apologize for my mistakes.
> 
> I'm sorry, I haven't told you before, guys, but this is set in these times


	4. Chapter 4

Hillary and Isaac had been dating for almost two months, after that day Bill haven’t talk to her. At first, she was a little disappointed about it, but she decided that was time to move on and forget what happened with Bill, because at the end he was her friend and they only shared a kiss, no more. Isaac had been helping Hillary with her thesis and Hillary was helping him with his move. He was going to move to Washington, Hillary convinced him that he needed to go there and work with the new firm, because he needed to explode his potential there.

Hillary was only waiting for her professor to approve her thesis, so she now had free time. One day when Hillary and Isaac where making dinner her friend Edward called her, he told her that they were going to have a little reunion with their friends, that she needed to go there and told him everything, what happened with his new friend and other stuffs. When she end her call, Isaac asked her if everything was alright and Hillary nodded at him, she grabbed the meat from the stove and put their meal on the plates

“Yeah, it was just my friend Edward. He invited me to go to Arkansas, they are going to have a little reunion with my friends. It’s going to be for the weekend.” Hillary wasn’t sure if she should tell him what Edward told her, she wasn’t sure if they were there, she wasn’t sure where they were.

“That was everything?” Isaac noticed that Hillary’s mind was still working, and he wanted to know what she was thinking

“Yes…no. Actually, he told me that I should invite my new friend but…” She looked at him, trying to guess what he was thinking when she said that.

“And what did you say?” He turned off the stove and looked at her

“Well, I didn’t tell him something. I changed the subject” She was starting to feel a little embarrassed, so she grabbed the pan and served the side potatoes in their plates, avoiding his look. She grabbed their plates and started to walk towards the dining room. She put their plates on the table, she could feel he was behind her.

“Hillary…” He grabbed her arm and turned her around. He pulled her towards her and kissed her with such passion that for a moment she was taken aback but she respond to the kiss. He grabbed her head and angled it so their kiss would be better, and she put her hand at the back of his head. They stayed like that until they needed to breath, their foreheads were against each other and their eyes were closed.

“Isaac…” He put his thumb on her lips and silenced her.

“I know we haven’t said what are we Hillary and I hadn’t ask you because I didn’t want to push. I know we are only dating for only a month but for me this month had been one of the months ever. I didn’t have the guts to ask you where we were because I was afraid that I might scare you at the end.” He paused for a moment and then grabbed her face and looked to her eyes.

“But now, with that push from your friend, it’s clearer than ever where we wanted to be. I know it might be scary for you to introduce me to your friends, but I would be more than happy to be there with you. Of course, only if you want, otherwise I would respect your decision to not…” Hillary silenced him with another kiss, she was happy that they were taking another step.

“You are going to love Edward, believe me”

“Maybe we should stay there a little more than only the weekend, you could give me a tour around there. I had never been in Arkansas”. They had their dinner and enjoyed listening music until it was 2 o’clock in the morning and Isaac left her house.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the incident. Hillary had decided to ignore the fact that she was jealous about Alona and Bill being friends, she was happy that they weren’t being flirting anymore. She was relieved of that, but she was jealous that Alona was joining in their free times with them. One day when she was waiting for Bill in the parking lot of the school, she saw Bill with Alona. He didn’t tell her that they were going to take Alona now and she was angry, but she didn’t say anything. When they arrived at her house Bill walked with Hillary and left Alona inside the car

“So, since when Alona is going to come with us?” Hillary asked a little annoyed about it

“Well, I hope since now on.” She stopped and looked at him confused about it

“What?” She whispered so soft that Bill didn’t heard her, and he kept talking

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Do you know if Alona is with someone else? It’s just that I don’t know if she’s dating with somebody else and I wouldn’t like to be rejected if she does.”

“No, that I know”

“Are you sure?”

“No”

“Hillary!”

“Of course, I’m sure you stupid man. Why are you so nervous?” She was angry with him

“Relax, I’m just asking because I’m surprise, she hasn’t somebody else with her. I mean, just looked at her, she is sexy and hot. I mean she’s a cheerleader too. That’s why I’m nervous, it’s not like I’m just dating you, I’m going to be on a date with her.” The moment he said that Hillary felt so bad that she only gave him a pat on the back and came into her house. She left Bill confused. That day she ran towards her room and looked at her in the mirror. She was looking at her face, she hated her big eyes, her nose and especially her overbite, she also hated her big glasses. She was crying remembering the phrase that Bill said to her. “It’s not like I’m just dating you”.

Hillary tried to used contact lenses, she tried to wear make-up daily, to wear skirts and dresses, to be more girly, but her father was a close-minded person that didn’t like her to be like that. He always said that she was a little girl and that she shouldn’t wear something like that so every time she tried to sneak out of her house her father saw her and always sent her to change her clothes. Hillary was sad about that and she told her mother how she felt, how she wanted to change; sadly, for Hillary her mother told her that she was kind of agree with her father. So, she kept her look, the only thing she was able to change was that she enter to the volleyball team, she was happy because now she was going to do some exercise.

Hillary worked a lot to be in the volleyball team. It was her first volleyball match and Hillary was excited to be there, she wanted to win, so she trained a lot. When she was in the half-time, she saw Bill, she was happy to see him, and she walked towards him to say hi. 

“I didn’t know you were going to come. You told me you were going to be busy when I invited you” Hillary said

“Well, actually one of the reasons I came was…”

“Willy!” Alona screamed and looked at them, she ran towards him and pushed a little Hillary. He embraced Alona with one arm and kissed her, in the other arm Bill had a bouquet and gave it to Alona.

“Did you come to see me?” She asked him and Bill nodded. Hillary was jealous and sad about the fact that now Hillary was losing Bill as her friend too. She left them and went to her game; she was too angry that when she blocked the ball and served it she almost hit one of the other girls from the other team. They won and Hillary was happy about it, she was chitchatting with one of her new friends and then she saw Bill and Alona together, she tried to act like it was nothing and she approached to them, they talked to her and Hillary started to feel comfortable.

The months had been passing and Bill and Alona were starting to have some problems in their relationship, she was angry all the time with him because he was focused in the exam for the college and Hillary was helping him with that. Alona was even jealous of Hillary, she even started to be rude with Hillary because of her jealousy. One day when they were in the library Alona came in and saw them laughing because Bill was telling her a joke, Alona felt jealous because she thought he was only avoiding him and that he lied to her because he wanted to be with Hillary. She walked towards them and when they saw Alona and her red angry face they became serious

“Bill”

“Alona, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I came to looking for you because you told me you were studying, but as I can see you were only lying to me”

“Alona, no. We are studying, it’s just that we took a little break, but that’s everything” Hillary tried to intervene but Alona looked at her whit such anger that made Hillary bowed her head

“Alona, don't do it. Do not do this here. I was studying. These last months have been very stressful for me and you acting like this only makes it worse.” Bill was annoying of her attitude

“Fine! I’m not going to be like that anymore, I’m not going to ask you anything else anymore. Do whatever you want to do.” She yelled at him and everyone in the library were looking at them.

* * *

They were in the airport of Arkansas waiting for the cab. Hillary and Isaac decided to stay in her parents’ house, they weren’t going to be there so Hillary took that opportunity and told Isaac that they should stay there. She was happy that they weren’t going to be there because she wasn’t ready to introduce Isaac to her parents. When they arrived at the house, she was tired because of their flight, they decided to order some food and stayed in the house the whole day. They were playing the 21 questions in the living room and it was Hillary’s turn

“What do you think the first time you saw me?” She took a sipped of her glass of water

“Next question please” He laughed a little

“Come on, how horrible could it be?”

“That’s the problem, it’s not awful. It’s embarrassing for me”

“I promise you I’m not going to make fun of you” She gave him a little peck on the lips

“The first time I saw you it was when you and Bill were walking towards my class, I was behind you and I thought you were extremely gorgeous. I wish Bill wasn’t your boyfriend and I could had the chance to talk with you, but when I saw you came in into the same room I was supposed to came in I was kind of happy and disappointed at the same time, because I knew I was going to be able to know you only as my student and no more. And when I share a little talk with you, I became aware that I liked you a lot, not only physically, but I also liked your way of thinking” He caressed her face with the back of his hand. She was surprised by his confession and she loved that. She got closer to him and kissed him. At first it was a slow, sensual kiss but then it heated and their kissed started to became a little sloppier, her hands were at the back of his head, she was trying to pulling him closer. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, they legs were tangled, she opened her mouth letting him enter, their tongues were caressing, she moaned at the back of her throat. The moment was ruined because of the delivery man, he rang the bell and they pulled apart.

“I’ll be back” She gave him a little peck on the lips, and she opened the door and found out it wasn’t only the delivery man, it was Edward too. He was serious and Hillary didn’t know the reason. Hillary paid the food and invited Edward to came in, but he denied it to. He wasn’t like he used to be and that made Hillary starting to worry about that

“Please, tell me you haven’t forgot the date” Hillary was confused about it, but then she became aware of what day it was.

“Oh crap! Please don’t tell me it’s today. I completely forgot about it, damn! I need to go now, but I can’t leave Isaac here alone. Please, tell me you could stay with him now” He nodded at her and they came in into the living room. Isaac say hi to him and looked at Hillary, she introduce them and then excused herself. She grabbed the keys of her father’s car and she went back to the living room

“Isaac, I need to go, I’m not going to be late, I just need to go to do something and I’ll be back. Please eat something. Don’t wait for me. Edward don’t be a bad host please” She came out of the room and started to drive, she stopped in front of a little flower shop and the kept driving.

When she arrived at the cemetery, she looked for the grave and then she saw him. It was Bill who was in front of the grave of his father. She was ashamed that she almost forgot about it. She started to walk towards him, and she put the flowers in the grave, she was by his side.

“I’m sorry I didn’t text you earlier, but I was busy” He didn’t say anything he was still staring at the grave

“How do you feel?” He was still not answering, and she looked at him and grabbed his arm

“Bill?”

“You don’t have to Hillary. I’m fine”

“Don’t be like that Bill, I just wanted to talk to you, to see how you are”

* * *

It was the end of the year and Bill was going to leave to the university, Bill was happy about it even though he and Alona were still having problems because of that. Hillary was happy about Bill, because he had been dreaming been accepted by Yale. One day Hillary decided to bring him a little cake to celebrate that he had been accepted to Yale, she was coming to his home and when she was about to rang the bell of his house, he came out of the house with his eyes red and full of tears. She got worried about him and approached to him.

“Bill” She kneeled in front of him

“Hillary, I didn’t know you were here” He tried to remove the tears from his face and tried to hide his feelings for her, but she grabbed his hand and made him looking at her

“Don’t hide it. You know I’m here for you, it doesn’t matter what is going on Bill. I’ll be here with you” She hugged him and that broke Bill, he was sobbing loudly, she was caressing his back with her hand, giving him, he comfort that he needed. They were like that until Bill was feeling better.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Hillary, if I told you. You are going to be the first person that I’m going to tell. This is a little hard for me to share with anyone, not because I’m ashamed of that.” Hillary sat down by his side in the slides of his entrance

“It’s my dad, he had suffered a long time ago a car accident and was paraplegic. He can only move his eyes and talk a little, there are times when he has good days and he even speaks, but there are bad days when he can no longer resist Hill "His voice broke and he began to cry again, and Hillary hugged him.

“I’m afraid that the new nurse and my mom are not going to be able to take care of him as I do. Hillary maybe it’s just my imagination but I think he still loves me, and he is not going to be able to resist that I leave him” Hillary was touched by that.

“Bill, I don’t know him but I’m sure he loves you and if you explained him why you are leaving, he is going to understand everything. If you are so afraid of leaving him I can take care of him, explain me what I have to do and I will be more than happy to do it” He looked at her eyes and hugged her with so much strength that she felt he might crushed her bones.

“Hey, I need to be alive to do it man” He was so happy that he didn’t became aware of how hard he was hugging her

“Sorry, sorry it’s just that I’m happy about it Hillary, believe me I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t have to, but you are the only person I could trust you with my life Hillary, really” She smiled at him, she was happy to hear that because she trusted him with her life too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think in the comments, I would love to know if you are liking the story or if you are not


	5. Chapter 5

Hillary had been going to Bill's house every day after her trainings, they had been spending more time together than they used to. Hillary was learning how to take care of Bill’s father, she met their parents, both of them. They were having a good time; Hillary was bonding with his father and for Bill that was a relief. He taught her how to clean him, how to feed him, how to connect his fan when he needed and how to spend their time together. Hillary became aware of how caring Bill could be, how protective he was. After a few months Bill was ready to leave, he was relief about the fact that Hillary was going to be with his father and that she was going to help her mother with him.

One day when they were in his house Bill grabbed the keys of his car, he was going to leave Hillary at her house. They were getting in the car when someone yelled at them, they looked at who it was and they found out that it was Alona, she was walking towards them and she looked furious.

“William! What the hell are you doing with her?” She pointed at Hillary

“Alona, relax. We were just talking” Hillary said and Alona looked at her

“So, you think I’m that dumb? I’m not buying that crap”

“Really, I would never do something like that to you, you are my friend”

“Oh, so now you remember I’m your friend. I bet you didn’t remember it when you were making out with Bill, whore”

“Hey! Don’t call her like that, we were just talking, nothing else.” Bill was angry at Alona because how she called her

“Don’t try to defend you whore William, I’m not buying that crap! You know what? I shouldn’t be begging for your love; I have a lot of guys begging for me. I don’t need you”

“Then, go. Go with all those guys because I’m sick of this and I’m not going to support you being like that” Bill was breaking up with Alona and Hillary was witnessing everything, she didn’t want to move because she was afraid that if she moved they would became aware that she was still there

“This is over, I’m sick of you and your “relationship”. I’m not going to be cheated by you guys, so go to hell” She slapped Hillary and Bill grabbed her and pushed her a little

“Go now!” He raised his voice and looked at her in a way he had never looked at Alona before. She started to walk away, and Bill turned around and looked at Hillary who was still with her hand on her face because of the slap

“Are you okay? I’m sorry you had witnessing everything and that she slapped you

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, I’m sorry I was the reason that you broke up” She was truly sorry because she thought that Bill loved Alona a lot

“That’s okay. Actually, I should thank you because I hadn’t the guts before to broke up with her” He smiled at Hillary and grabbed her hand, they looked at each other for several seconds before he hugged her.

* * *

“How do you feel?” He was still not answering, and she looked at him and grabbed his arm

“Bill?”

“You don’t have to Hillary. I’m fine”

“Don’t be like that Bill, I just wanted to talk to you, to see how you are” Bill avoided her look and turned around

“Bill, I’m just asking you because I care about you, because the last thing I promised to your father was that I would always take care of you and I plan to keep that promise” She firmly said to him and he looked at her, he didn’t know that and he was surprised to find out about it

“Then why you had been avoiding me? Why you only texted me this day to see how I am and nothing else? Hillary you were my best friend, you were the only one that was for me when he died, you were the only one that I allowed to see me crying and broken because of his death, you were the only one that helped me to recover, and now… you are gone” When he said that Hillary avoided his gaze, she looked at his father’s grave, but Bill grabbed her hands and held them with his.

“Look at me Hilly” He grabbed her chin and turned her face, forcing her to see him

* * *

It's been 1 year and a half since Bill had gone to University, he was doing well in college. Every day he, Hillary and his dad talked on the phone, after talking with them he also talked with his mom. For Hillary things were a little different, Alona no longer spoke to her, in fact she had allied with her friend Pamela to make Hillary’s life impossible. They bullied her and they even made sure that Hillary hadn’t have friends, for Hillary was horrible been there. She was happy because she only had one semester left to finish high school, she was focused on her studies, volleyball and on Bill's dad. She was happy because she was going to be on Yale, that was her dream, been able to study there.

She took her test and she was waiting for her results, meanwhile the school was organizing their prom. She wasn’t sure about it because she had no real friends there, so she wasn’t sure if she was going to go there. She didn’t want to be alone and she didn’t want to be bullied by Pamela and Alona, so she wasn’t sure about it. One day when she was in her room her mom came in and sat down by her side.

“Hi baby, what are you doing?” Her mom rubbed her back

“I’m doing my homework” Hillary was writing something

“Well, I just wanted to know if you have decided if you are going to make it to the prom. I know you have told me to not to insist but I was wondering if you have decided yet” Hillary looked at her mom

“Mom, I’m not sure about it. I don’t feel good”

“Baby, but it’s your prom. Why don’t you want to go?”

“It’s nothing, I’m just not in the mood, besides, I’m focused on the college. I want to know if I’m going to be accepted or what”

“Of course, you are going to be accepted baby.”

“Will see” Hillary returned back the look to her notebook, her took that sign and left the room, when Hillary saw that her mom wasn’t there anymore, she sighed, and she saw her reflection through her computer. She didn't want to dull herself; she didn't want to go and be a victim of bullying.

A few weeks later her mom called Hillary on her phone, she was with Bill’s dad, she was feeding him when her mom called her. She answer her phone and started to talk with her.

“What is going on mom?”

“Hillary you need to check your email, I have something here it’s a package from the college but I’m not sure what it is, so please check your email and tell me what is it” Her mom sounded excited and that made Hillary nervous, she just hang up her mom and checked her email, when she saw that she had a new email from Yale she got nervous. She looked at Bill’s dad, she didn’t want to see it.

“I’m afraid that they didn’t want me there” She said to him and he tried to say something to her

“You…you have to…o…o…open it” Hillary had been working with him and he was able to say some phrases now. With that Hillary learned that his father was able to comprehend everything.

“I know but it’s hard. What if they don’t want me there” He saw her, and she understood that she had to open it. She clicked it and the email opened it, she read it, and, in the moment, she realized she was accepted she jumped out of the bed and shouted at the emotion that had been accepted. She called her mom and told her the news they were both excited, she wanted to go there and hugged her mom, but she told Hillary to wait, that she was going to came at Bill’s house at take her home. She came back at Bill’s father room and she hugged him.

“I’m in” She smiled at him and after a few seconds she got serious

“Wha…wha…what is…going…on?” He asked her

“I don’t want to leave you; I was supposed to take care of you while Bill was in New Haven. What am I going to do?” Her eyes began to fill with unshed tears, and she dropped her face down

“No…no…”

“I can’t leave you” She hugged him again and in that moment Virginia, Bill’s mom, came in.

“What’s going on her? Hillary are you okay?” Hillary sat down properly and removed her tears with the back of her hand. Hillary didn't have such a good relationship with his mom as with his dad, hey were cordial but Hillary was afraid of Bill's mom.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I just got some good news and my emotions won me”

“Well, I’m happy for you, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to hugged him. He’s very delicate and if you hurt him that could be something bad” Virginia said to Hillary

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t think about it, it’s not going to happen again”

“Thank you. Well, I came here because your mother is waiting for you, I’m going to take care of him now” Hillary quickly grabbed her things, gave a big smile to Bill’s father and she came out of the room.

She saw her mom and ran towards her; she hugged her mom and Hillary cried of happiness. They went to the house; told her father and they celebrate her achievement. When they went to sleep Hillary was in her room and called Bill, she was going to tell him what was going on, they needed to do a new plan, because both of them were going to be far away from him.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Bill”

“Hi, how are you?”

“I’m fine. Actually, I want to talk to you about something…”

“What is happening? Is my bad okay? Are you okay? Do you need me there? Hillary?”

“Calm down! Everything is okay, really. It’s just that I got accepted in Yale”

“Wow! Hillary congratulations, I knew you were going to get it. Are you happy about it?”

“Yeah, I’m happy” Her voice didn't sound excited

“Why do I suspect that you are not so excited?” She sighed and put her hand on her face

“I was, when I knew about it, I was extremely happy about it, but now… I became aware that you and me, the both of us are going to be away from you father…” She heard Bill sigh.

“Hill, I have thought about it, the moment you told me that you wanted to applied to Yale I knew you were going to be accepted, so I talked with my mom and his nurse. Now I know they are capable of take care of him.”

“But they don’t talk to him, they treated him like an ill person and that’s not good for him…now I understand you when you were worried about him. I’m sorry Bill” In that moment Hillary began cry

“Hey, hey don’t cry. Everything is going to be okay”

“But I promised you to be with him, taking care of him and now in a few moths I’m going to leave him. I have failed you Bill”

“Don’t Hillary, don’t you ever said that again because that’s not true, you have been doing a lot for me and disappointed me it’s not of them” He calmed her down

“Well, now I’m going to be extra picky with the nurse, if he is going to take care of your father, he need to do it fine” She was serious

“Poor guy, I know you can be a little special” They laughed at what he said. They talked for hours until Hillary fell asleep, he knew she was already asleep because of her breathing, so he just hanged up

“Thank you for everything Hill” He said before he hanged up

Months passed and Hillary was preparing everything to leave, she was worried because Bill's dad's health was getting worse and graduation was getting closer. They didn’t know what was going on but they were worried about his health because he was getting worse, and his doctor didn’t know the cause, Virginia asked Hillary to not to tell Bill about his father and she obeyed her but every time they talked she felt like she was betraying him and she wanted to tell him everything, but she didn’t do it, she decided to wait until the semester ended or if his father got worse.

She decided to go to her prom, she already had her dress, but she was going to go alone. She was nervous because she knew that Pamela and Alona was going to be there too, and they warned her to bot to go, but Hillary’s mother was so insistent that at the end she accepted to go. When the day arrived first, she visited Bill’s dad and she saw he was worse than ever, his pulse was weak, he was pale and thinner.

“Hi” He looked at her, now he wasn’t able to speak

“I’m just wanted to see how you are before I leave. Today is going to be my prom” She smiled at him and she saw the death in his eyes

“I know you don’t want to worry Bill, but I think he deserves to know about you. He is your son” His father closed his eyes for ten seconds, denning to her ask

“Please, if I don’t tell him he is going to hate me forever” He looked at her and then he blinked twice, saying yes. She hugged him and said goodbye to him. When she was on her way to her house, she called Bill, but he didn’t answer her, she knew he was in class, but she wanted to tell him now, so she called him again until Bill answered his phone

“Hillary I’m in class, what is going on?”

“I’m sorry but it’s your father Bill” He didn’t say something, and Hillary kept talking

“He had been sick for moths, I didn’t tell you before because your mother told me not to, but he is getting worse and I think you should come, I don't want to be pessimistic, but I think you should come now. I don’t know if he is going to make it” In that moment Bill hanged up on her and Hillary got nervous, she tried to contact him, but he didn’t answer so she decided to message him and waited until he decided to answer her.

She got prepared to the prom, but she wasn't excited to go, in fact she was worried about Bill, he hadn't answered her in hours, and it was already 8:00 at night, when she called him it was midday. Her parents wanted to took her to prom, but she asked them if they gave her the car and they accepted to do it. She was driving to the prom, but she thought about it and went to Bill’s house first, when she arrived at his house, his mother opened the door

“Wow Hillary, now you looked like a real woman” His mother always told Hillary that she needed to be girly in order to be attractive

“Hi, Ms. Clinton. I just came to see him before I go to the prom” Virginia’s face changed, she got sad when Hillary said the reason why she came in and in the moment she saw him she knew why she was so sad, he looked like he was already death but he wasn’t, the monitor was saying that he wasn’t. When she sat down by her side, he opened his eyes and they filled of tears when he saw her, she grabbed his hand.

“Hi” Hillary said trying to hold back her tears

“I just wanted to come here and say hi and told you that I already told Bill how you are. I know you didn’t want me to do it, but he wanted to see you” He blinked twice, and his tears began to roll down his face

“I wanted to thank you about everything, because you had been the best companion ever. You taught me a lot and I’m very thankful for that” Her voice broke down and she stopped talking for a moment and removed her tears away from her face

“Don’t…” He said breathlessly

“Don’t force yourself, you need to keep your strength for Bill” She smiled at him and he closed her eyes for ten seconds, saying no to her

“He…is…not…to…going…able…to…support…” Hillary understood what he was saying, her tears were rolling down her face, but she knew that he was right. Bill wasn’t going to be able to support to see him dying

“But he needs to say goodbye to you, you need to say something to him”

“You…”

“No, I’m not that strong” He blinked twice at her

“Please, you need to fight. I know that if you fight you are going to live” She was begging him now

“I…love…Bi…Bi…” He couldn’t say Bill, but she knew that he was referring Bill

“P…p…please…care…him…” She nodded at him

“I promise you that I’m going to take care of him, no matter what I’m always going to be there for him” He began to cry again, and Hillary removed the tears from his face with the back of her hand. She was planning to stay by his side until the moment came but he refused to

“Go…” While he said that he pointed at her dress with his gaze

“No, I’m not going to leave you. I promised Bill to be by your side and that’s what I’m going to do” He closed again his eyes, saying no to her

“Th…thank you…Hillary…you…good” When he finished his sentence Virginia came in and Hillary knew it was her cue to go

“I’m always going to remember you” She hugged him one last time and stayed there for several seconds, they were saying goodbye and Hillary didn’t want to leave him. When she pulled apart, she tried to hide her tears from him, so she removed them quickly from her face and before she left the room, she smiled at him one last time.

She called Bill again, but he didn’t answer her, so she decided to message him again, but he didn’t replay at her. She arrived at the prom, she was too sad to pay attention to what was happening around her, when she came in the girls saw her, but she ignored them, and she sat down in one of the chairs. She was looking at her phone waiting for Bill’s call of a message from him, but he didn’t call her. When it was midnight she decided to go back to her home, but in that moment the girls appeared, and they blocked her way.

“Please, I’m not in the mood”

“Well, we warned you to not to appear her and you decided to ignore us”

“Believe me, I preferred to be somewhere else but here. That’s why I’m leaving” Hillary tried to walk but the girls didn’t let her go

“Well, you shouldn’t come Hillary, you are going to regret it” They were about to say something else when Hillary moved them away and started to walk

“I was worried about you” She said to Bill, who just arrived at the place

“You look stunning” Bill grabbed her hand

“Bill…”

“Let’s go to dance” He guided to the dance floor and they started to dance, the song that was on the back was “Feeling Good” from Nina Simone, they were swinging from side to side. Hillary tried to look him in the eyes, but Bill grabbed her head and put her against his chest. They stayed like that, swinging until the song ended. She pulled him apart and looked at him, he cried. His eyes were red and puffy because he had been crying.

“He was already death when I came home” Hillary hugged him for several minutes and waited until he recovered himself a little and Hillary guided him to the exit of the place. They came into the car and Hillary drive his house when he told her something

“I can’t be there; can I stay at your home? I promised you that I’m not going to disturb you” Hillary looked at him, he was broken, and she couldn’t leave him like that. On the other hand, she knew her parents were going to say no, so she was thinking about how she is going to make him came into the house without been noticed, when they arrived at her home, she was parking the car in the garage and she asked Bill to climb to her room, there was a tree that was in front of her window, so when she came into her house she saw her mom, Hillary knew she needed to be quickly because Bill might be fall if she didn’t open the window so she excused herself and told her mother that she was tired. She locked her door and quickly opened the window to let Bill came in.

“If you need some clothes I could see if my father has something in the garage” Bill shook his head and sat down on her bed

“I’m sorry Hillary, I didn’t want to be so much trouble for you” She sat down by his side

“Don’t say that, you are not that. I’m happy to help you”

“Tomorrow is going to be the funeral. I need to be strong for my mom, she doesn’t deserve to be alone now”

“Tell me, how are you? I’m worried about you Bill”

“After that I need to help her to pack her stuffs, I don’t think she would like to be alone here”

“Bill, I’m worried about you. How are you?”

“If I get a job, I’m going to be able to find some place for me and my mom”

“Bill” Hillary grabbed his face and Bill stopped talking

“Don’t hide your emotions, you don’t have to pretend to be strong. Not with me” He looked at her and then he moved away his face and started to cry.

“I couldn’t say goodbye to him. I couldn’t say him how much I love him. Hillary my father die” In that moment Bill broke down and Hillary hugged him.

“He knew how much you loved him”

“I shouldn't have left it; I should have stayed with him” Hillary was still hugging him

“He wouldn’t want that, he wanted to see you accomplished all your goals” Hillary helped him lie down, she knew he had to rest because the next few days were going to be hard for him

* * *

“Look at me Hilly” He grabbed her chin and turned her face, forcing her to see him

“Bill, stop. Why are you trying to push this?”

“Because I want to know what did you feel? Because I want to know if you feel the same way as I did, because I want to know if you are still asking yourself about that kiss. I know it was just a kiss, but Hillary, for me it felt completely different, not like a regular kiss. It felt like I was kissing the right person” His face was getting closer to her face, he looked at her lips and the at her eyes. His upper lip was touching her bottom lip, their eyes were closed now. Neither of them was taking the next step, they were only caressing their lips, until her phone rang, and she pulled him away. When she saw that it was Isaac she felt so guilty for what almost happened between she and Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got too excited, but I honestly hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, and if you want me to keep writing this fic.
> 
> Have a nice week guys :))


	6. Chapter 6

Hillary was at her home, when she was at the door she stopped and thought about what happened with Bill, they were about to kiss, and Hillary was confused about what he told her. Now Hillary knew that what happened back then wasn’t only a drunk mistake, at least that’s what she understood. She didn’t know how to feel, how to react, because she knew she had Isaac now. She opened the door and saw Isaac there; she was surprised to see him.

“Edward just left”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to run away. It’s just that I forgot about something important” She was emotionally tired

“I know, he kind of explain me what was happening” He was serious, and she didn’t blame him

“I’m really sorry” She didn’t know why but her eyes were starting to fill with tears, her vision was blurry because of the tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. He must be very important for you. You don’t have to be sorry; I just want to be here for you” He hugged her and rubbed her back with his hand trying to calm her down. Hillary was hugging him like he was a lifesaver, she didn’t want to let him go.

“You didn’t eat anything Hill”

“I’m not hungry, I just want to go to bed please” She looked at him and she guided him to her bedroom. When they were there Isaac looked a little uncomfortable, he stayed in the frame of the door

“What is it?” Hillary was confused

“Are you sure you want to sleep with me?” Even though they had been dating for almost a month they hadn’t sleep together, Isaac told Hillary that he wanted to wait, that he didn’t want to push her, so they were taking their time.

“Well, if you don’t want to, I could take you to the guest room” Hillary didn’t think about it until he said it

“No, it’s not that. Of course, I want to be with you, but I just wanted to ask you if you are sure about it” She nodded at him and extended her hand at his, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, he kissed her with such passion that Hillary was surprised for a moment, but she answered with the same passion. When she opened her mouth his tongue enter, their tongues were caressing and that made Isaac moan, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so she could feel his erection trough her clothes. She moved away and Isaac was worried about that he misunderstood her.

“I’m sorry Hill. Are you okay?” She nodded at him, she didn’t want to say it, but she moved away because she was thinking about Bill. In her mind she was comparing how she felt when Bill was kissing her or almost kissing her and how she felt when Isaac kissed her. She felt bad about it, she felt like she was betraying him even though they were not official, but she felt like she was cheating on him. She didn’t want to think about Bill, not anymore.

“Please, help me” She got closer with her eyes closed and she kissed him with the same passion that he did before, she was asking for entrance and he opened his mouth and they tongues fought for dominance. One of her hands was at the back of his neck and the other one was on his buttocks, pulling him closer to her body, she started to rub herself against him and she felt his erection against her abdomen. Their breathing was short and fast. Hillary started to walk him to the bed, when his legs hit with the bed she stopped. She started to unbutton his shirt, when she was almost done with that, he pulled her away.

“Hill, are you sure?” He was worried about her sudden reaction

“Please” She nodded at him while she was trying to kissed him again

“Is everything okay Hill?”

“Yeah, I just want to be with you” She was getting a little annoyed and he noticed it, so he grabbed her and kissed her again. He finished to unbutton his shirt and throw it to the floor. He helped Hillary to remove her t-shirt and he started to undressed her. They had sex that night and Hillary was happy that they enjoyed it, both of them came together and after that Isaac fall asleep, at the beginning he was hugging her but at some point, he moved and now his back was against her back. Hillary, on the other side wasn’t able to sleep, she got up, grabbed her robe and tied up.

She was in the kitchen drinking some tea, looking through the window at the garden, remembering their love making with Isaac, she was into her thoughts until she saw a shadow moving, she didn’t have her contact lenses, nor her glasses. She quickly grabbed her glasses and went outside and saw that the shadow’s owner was Bill, he was climbing through the fence to came in into the garden.

“What do you think you are doing here?” Hillary angry at him because he was there past midnight

“We are going to talk now” He stated, and that made Hillary got angrier

“Since when you decided what I do?”

“Since you have been avoiding me” He took a step closer to her

“We don’t have anything to talk about Bill, I told you that I’m tired of this” He grabbed Hillary’s arm and he silenced her with a kiss on her lips. She was taken aback, her eyes were open, and she tried to shoved him away, but his grip was strong enough, so she didn’t move him, she wasn’t kissing him back, but he was so persistent that Hillary’s resolve melted, and she started to kissed him back. A few seconds later her mouth opened at Bill’s tongue came in, he was exploring every corner of her mouth, their tongues were caressing each other, and that made Hillary’s brain shout down and she put her hands against his chest.

On the other hand, Bill was amused by how perfect her mouth was, she tasted so sweet that was intoxicating Bill. He moved his hands from her arm to her waist, he was holding her like there was nothing else in this word. He was surprised by his own reaction, because after a few moments he started to feel a stir in his shaft. With one hand he grabbed her robe and started pulling it up, the coldness of the wind made Hillary wake up from their trance and she gently pushed him, with their eyes still closed Bill grabbed her face and put their foreheads against each other, preventing her from moving away from him

“Bill” She was still recovering

“Don’t deny it Hill, don’t tell me that you didn’t feel anything because I’m sure you feel something” He grabbed her chin and lifted her face so she could face him

“Bill, please. Stop it” Hillary was feeling overwhelmed by the situation and she thought that, if Bill didn't stop she was going to fall into his ministration

“Hilla…” He suddenly stopped because when he lifted her face, he saw that Hillary had a hickey in her neck, he rubbed the pad of his thumb against it and then looked at Hillary again, he was mad at her, because she had moved on so fast that hurt him. He was mad at him too, because if he had spoken with Hillary sooner or if he hadn’t let her go, they would be in another position.

“You are right, I’m done with this. It’s clear for me that you already had moved on, so from now on I’m not going to bother you anymore Hillary. I’m sorry to be so stubborn and to misunderstood what you might feel” He pushed her away a little and Hillary touched her neck and remembered that Isaac marked her earlier, she didn’t remember in that moment, but she felt bad about it, even though Isaac was her partner. He was starting to climb up the fence

“No” Hillary said, she was surprised by her own reaction, but that made Bill stop his tracks and looked at her

“No what?” Bill saw that Hillary was deciding to telling him what she was thinking or not, but he didn’t want to push her

“Uhm, let me help you. You shouldn’t do that again. Let me take you outside Bill” She looked away and turned around, she decided to not to telling him what she was thinking.

Hillary opened the door and started to walk towards the main entrance. When she turned on the lights Bill and Hillary saw Isaac. They stopped their tracks and she got nervous.

“What is going on?” Isaac was still sleepy, and he was fighting to keep his eyes opened, he was wearing a robe and when Bill saw that it was their professor, he felt a punch in his stomach that blew out the air of his lungs. He clenched his hands so hard that his fists were turning white, and when he saw how Hillary approached to him and grabbed his arm, he felt his heart broke

“Bill came here because he wanted to check how I was, and we went outside because we don’t want to disturb you with all the noise.” Hillary looked at Isaac now and she smiled at him, he put his arm around her back and returned the smile that she was giving to him.

“But I was leaving, I know it wasn’t the right time to came here but as Hillary said, I just wanted to check how she was.”

“That’s a nice gesture from your part Bill. Feel free to come here whenever you want” Isaac said and, in that moment, Bill felt sick, he was acting like this was his house and made him feel like and intruder.

“Thanks man, I have to go now” He started to walk towards the door

“I’ll walk you to the door” Isaac grabbed her by her waist and gave her a little peck on the lips. Hillary was surprised by his action and when she looked at Bill, she felt embarrassed

“I’ll wait you upstairs Hill. Nice to see you again Bill”

Hillary and Bill walked towards the entrance and when they were outside Hillary closed the door behind her, she was avoiding Bill’s gaze, she felt bad because he saw them kissing just after they kissed.

“Professor Isaac. That doesn’t surprise me at all. Now I know why you got good grades in his class” When he said that Hillary felt angry with him and she slapped him right across his face.

“Don’t you dare to say that. If I correctly remind, back then you were the one who jump from girl to girl” He bowed his face

“So, that’s how you see me” He knew she only said the truth and he was embarrassed about his past, about how he tried to hide his pain from his father’s death.

“Please go now. I need to sleep and so do you. Good night William” She was angry at him because he accused her to be an opportunist even though he knew she wasn’t like that. She was angry with him because she kissed her, twice; she was angry with him because he was starting to confused her with her feelings for him.

* * *

When they were in the funeral Bill was acting like he was mad at her and Hillary was confused about it. She was trying to talk to him and see if she could help him, but every time she was about to reaching him, he walked away from her. The whole day they didn’t talk until everyone was gone Hillary approached to him and before he could sneak away from her, she corned him.

“What is going on?”

“I’m busy, I have to say goodbye to the people that come” He tried to walk away from her, but she grabbed his arm

“No, there’s no one here anymore. Now we have time to talk. Please tell me what’s going on? I just wanted to help you and you have been avoiding me since you left my room in the morning” He just looked at her, but he didn’t say anything

“Clinton, stop acting like a kid. I now it’s a difficult time for you now but don’t you dare to give cold shoulder to me, not since I’ve been the only one who had been there for you before you left”

“Then why didn’t you tell me the truth, why did you wait until he died to tell me that he was sick? I couldn’t get the chance to say goodbye to him, I didn’t get the chance to see him one last time, I didn’t get the chance to say him how much I love him…I…I” His voice broke down, he was loudly sobbing now. Hillary tried to hug him but when he felt her arms closer to him, he pushed her away

“No! No Hillary. Please leave me alone. Now!” He yelled at her and Hillary was surprised by his action, he had never yelled at her before.

Months went by and Hillary was already in college, she was in her first semester and it was almost over; while Bill was in her senior year. They had decided to rent a loft together, but things were different between them, they were no longer as close as before, in fact, Bill was rude to her at times. She was happy to be in college, but she was mad and confused about Bill’s reaction. One day when Hillary came back at night from school, she was surprised to see that Bill was having a party. She was tired because she had exams that week, she wanted to sleep. When she came into the loft, she saw that Bill was already drunk, he was happy, and he was acting a little goofier than he used to be when he was sober

“Hilly-bean, there you are” He put her arm around her neck and when he did it Hillary was able to smell the alcohol from his breath and the smell of cigarettes

“Since when do you smoke pal?” She asked him

“It was just a couple ones, not that much. Why don’t you join us and play beer pong with us” He asked her. She was tired, but seeing Bill like that, enjoying everything made her change her mind and she decided to play joined them. They were playing beer pong; she was couple with Bill and every time they lost Bill drank the beer. She was worried about how much he was drinking, so she decided to called out the party. When everyone was left, she saw Bill sleeping on the couch, she was tempted to leaving him there, but she decided to wake him up.

“Come on, wake up. You can’t sleep here” She grabbed him by the arm, and they started to walk

“Why are you always so nice with me Hillary?” He was dragging the words due to his drunkenness

“Well, that’s what I do, I’m always nice with you. No matter what” She was struggling because he was too heavy for her

“Lucky bastard, the one who will be your boyfriend. I wish I could find a girlfriend like you, so careful, so funny, so beautiful” When he said that Hillary stopped and looked at him

“Beautiful? Really?”

“Yeah. I think you are beautiful Hillary” She was surprised by his comment, and she was happy that she thought that way. Although time had passed, she still had a crush on him

“Well, what kind I said. I’m a catch” She laughed hard. When they arrived at his bedroom, she helped him to get rid of his sneakers. He was sat in his bed and when she was about to leave, he called her and tapped his bed right next to him.

“What is it?” She looked at him.

“I was serious”

“About what Bill?”

“About you and the lucky one that will be your boyfriend one day. Please never accept a half love, that does not make you feel everyday that you are the most special thing that man can have. If I could be that man, I would make sure to make you happy in every moment” He grabbed her face and held her between his hands

“Bill…” She was speechless, she never expect that answer.

“You are really a catch” He said before he laid in bed.

“Why don’t you sleep here, with me” He grabbed her hand and made her laid down with him. They were in his bed; he was already asleep when he put his arm around her to embraced her. She was still thinking about what he said, her hopes got high, she was thinking on telling him how she felt about him, she was hopeful that they could be something, she sleep happy thinking about what she might said to him tomorrow

When the day came, she was still in Bill’s bed, but he wasn’t there. She was worried at the beginning but then she remembered that Bill had class at 7:00 am, and even though he liked to party he was a responsible man. She saw her phone and saw that it was 8:30 am, she needed to get ready because she had classes at 10:00 am. She spent the whole day in the campus, she was tired, but she was excited to arrive at their loft. When she opened the door, she saw that Bill had already cleaned up the apartment. She saw that Bill made a fancy dinner, and that he set the table for two, there was a bottle of wine there and she got excited.

“Hi” Bill said. It looked like Bill had come out of the bath, he still had the towel around his waist, and he was drying his hair. She got a little distracted by his look, his rosy and still wet chest and his abs that were wet too.

“H…Hi. What are we celebrating?” She asked about the dinner

“Oh that. I wanted to ask you something.” Hillary’s heart started to beat faster waiting for his question

“Would you mind if I ask you to stay at Edward's house? I have an appointment with Patricia today, and I don't want you to listen if everything goes well” Hillary’s heart sank down to her feet

“If you know what I mean” He winked at her

“What?” Her vision became a little blurry because of the tears that were forming in her eyes

“It’s just a favor. Don’t act like a child Hillary” He enter to his bedroom and left the door open, he quickly changed himself and went again to the corridor, were Hillary was

“I don’t” Hillary couldn't finish her sentence, she was quite hurt by Bill's actions, she was also mad at herself for allowing herself to believe that Bill could see her differently

“What? You don’t know what? I already asked Edward and he said yes” Hillary felt like a fool, how naïve she was. He would never say the things he said yesterday to her if he was sober

“In that case” She closed her eyes for a moment and a single tear scrolled down her face, she quickly bowed her face and whipped out whit the pad of her thumb. She started to walk towards her room and began to pack her stuffs, she didn’t want to see him, she wanted to be far away from him.

“You are a good person Hillary. I’ll let you know if everything go well” He winked at her when Hillary opened the door and saw Patricia, Bill’s date for tonight. She was a beautiful brunette with sexy silhouette, she was a skinny girl with big breast. Just like Bill like them, it was his type. When Patricia saw Hillary, she looked at her in disgust. She pushed her against the wall and walked towards Bill

“Hi Liam” Patricia kissed Bill

“Hey, you” He kissed her back with such passion that made Hillary looked away, because they were starting to making out in front of her 

“Liam are we going to be alone or your maid is going to be here too?” She asked him and looked at Hillary and then she looked at Bill again and he only nodded at her

“What? Hillary was angry at the woman who called her maid, but she was angrier with Bill because he didn’t correct her, he didn’t defend her from that woman.

“Just so you know I’m not the maid, I’m his fucking roommate who is going to leave the place so you can fuck as loudly as you want” She said and then she slammed the door while she was leaving. She called Edward crying and telling him that she was going to stay in his place for more than one day.

The next day Hillary was already up at 6:00 am, she took a shower and she went to the loft. She decided that it was time to leave, so she came in and saw their clothes on the floor. She didn’t pay attention to that and went to her room. She started to pack her clothes and everything she had in her room. When she was finishing, she heard a knock in her door

“What are you doing here so early?” Hillary kept packing; she didn’t even look at him

“Why are you packing?”

“I’m leaving”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m tired of this, your attitude, because I’m not going to support you treating me like shit anymore” She was yelling at him 

“Don’t be silly. I’m not treating you like that. You are been such a baby” He tried to grabbed her arm but she removed it from his grip 

“No, I’m not. Actually, I was been nice with you even though you were acting like that. I don’t know why you changed with me; I had never done something to you”

“No? And how about the time that you decided not telling me that my dad was dying, how about the time that you decided to stole my opportunity to tell my dad one last time that I loved him, how about the time that you decided to fucking stole my dad from Hillary! I trusted you with my life and you decided to play with my feelings and stole for me the most important thing that I had!” He was yelling at her for the first time. For the first time in years she felt afraid of Bill, of what he might do to her, but she wasn't going to show him that she was afraid of him, so she hide it from him.

“I didn’t do such thing. Your mom told me to not to tell you anything because you were here, and they didn’t want to disturb you. I insist in telling you, but they refused it. I was not going disobey them. I didn’t want to ruin your life here, because as I recall you always told me that you were surprisingly happy here. I did it because I care about you Bill” She pushed him away and she carried her luggage and went out of the place.

After two weeks she got a little letter from Bill, where he explained her that he was going to leave the loft because he was going to get back to Arkansas, he wanted to go back to his hometown and now that he was graduated, he was going to leave the place. So, he took the liberty to grabbed her stuffs and placed them in the loft. Since that day Bill and Hillary never seen each other until Edward’s party, their relationship was broken, and Hillary was hurt by him

* * *

The next morning Hillary woke up and found out that Isaac was not in bed, she took a quick shower and went downstairs where she found out that Isaac was making the breakfast, he was almost finishing when she got in.

“Good morning Hill” He greeted her and got closer to her to kissed her

“Good morning. What did you do? That smells nice” She closed her eyes and went by his side to looked at what he had cooked

“I made you an omelet and a fruit salad. Hope you like it” He put the plates on the table and helped Hillary to sat down.

“Thank you. Did you sleep well?” She smiled at him

“Like a baby, after what we did, I slept like a baby” He kissed her again, this time it was a longer kiss

“I’m sorry about Bill, I didn’t know he was going to show at that time of the day”

“Don’t worry. I hope he is okay”

“He’ll be. Don’t worry about him” She didn’t want to talk about Bill with Isaac, she didn’t want to talk about Bill with anyone, because she wanted to shout him down from her life once and for all.

When they finished the breakfast, he got a call from his work he seemed disappointed and Hillary got worried about it. She didn’t know what it was, but she needed to know

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just that I need to go to Washington, now. They need me, they think they found out something that might help us against Donald, so I need to go. I’m sorry”

“Don’t worry, maybe I’m just going to stay today and then I’m going to leave. So, I’ll see you in New Haven” She kissed him

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I wanted to introduce you to my friends ,but it’s going to for the next time”

Hillary didn’t want to tell him, but she was uncomfortable with being in the party alone, but she wasn’t going to admitted to him. She knew that if she said something, he would stay for her, and the last thing she wanted was distracting him from his chores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this chapter I felt a little stuck in certain aspects, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the comments guys. Love you


	7. Chapter 7

Hillary was in the airport, leaving Isaac. They agree that they were going to meet at New Haven again, once he fixed the problem and when Hillary left Arkansas, she was planning to leave in four days, she didn’t want to be there for too much. They said goodbye to each other, she kissed him one last time before he went to the airplane. When Hillary was driving to her house when Edward called her, he wanted to go to grab something to eat, he told her that he was buying something to eat, he was going to meet her at her house

“Soooo, where’s your teacher you naughty girl?” Edward said with a grin on his face

“Really? He went to Washington to solve some problems they are having there”

“Well, this is giving a big chance to Bill” He whispered to himself, he didn’t want to be heard but she heard him

“No! Of course, no! I’m tired of this, I’m not going to allow this and I’m serious. Actually, I told him yesterday that he needed to stop with this, I’m in a relationship and I don’t know how serious this could be, but I don’t want to risk it because of nothing”

“Well, you can’t say that, you are not sure about what he wants, and why? When? What did you tell him?”

“He came past midnight. I was in the kitchen when I heard some noise in the garden, so I decided to came out and I saw him climbing down to the garden. I was shocked to see him, but I wanted to know why he was here. He wanted to talk about what happened but when I told him to stop, he…” Hillary took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the soft touch of his lips against hers.

“And?” Edward spoke and that brought Hillary back to the reality

“He kissed me” She blushed when he said that, and Edward noticed it

“You are blushing, it’s obvious that you liked it! Tell me, how do you feel? Do you like it?”

“Well, it felt different. It’s hard to explain, because I had never felt this way before. But that’s something I’m not going to do it again, I can’t cheat on Isaac, he’s the sweetest man and he cares about me”

“But Hillary….”

“No, no more “but”. I just want a normal relationship and with Isaac is something I could have”

“Hillary, I know what you are going to tell me, but let’s be real, you don’t feel the same way when you kiss Isaac than when you kiss Bill, there is something that makes you blush with the thought of their kiss. I don’t agree with you, I think you should give a chance to Bill”

“Because I had enough of this, I don’t want to be hurt by him anymore, I’m tired of this wicked game, so I don’t want to be around him anymore, it’s the safest thing I could do for now, until he gets tire of this and he stops trying to looking for me”

“I should be careful with that Hillary, maybe your wishes come true and when that happens you are going to regret it” Hillary only look at him, she didn’t want to admit it, but she knew he was right

* * *

It was already Friday and Hillary was nervous about the party, she knew that Bill was going to be there and she was nervous about it, even though he was respecting her decision, he wasn’t looking for her anymore, but she was sure that when they saw at the party he was going to try to talk to her. She was getting ready to the party, she wasn’t dressed yet because she was between two dresses, one of them was an off shoulder strapless summer dress striped that ended under the knees and the other one was a sun dress midnight blue with a silver belt around her waist, this one ended above her dress. She decided to wear that one, so she wore it and then she put some sandals , she put some makeup on and then she left

“Hi Honey” Isaac said

“Honey? Since when we have pet names?” Hillary asked her mocking a little

“Don’t you like it?”

“No, it’s not that. I like it.”

“How are you? Are you at the party now?”

“No, I’m driving to it. I’m latte because I couldn’t decide it what to wear”

“Why that doesn’t surprise me? I do remember the first date we have; you took hour and a half to get ready”

“Sorry”

“It was totally worth it. You looked stunning and I bet that you look stunning too today. I wish I could be there for you, to admire you” When Isaac said that he made Hillary blushed

“You are going to make me blush”

“I needed to said it. You are beautiful honey”

“Isaac…”

“Okay, from now on I’m done, but the moment I could see you, you are going to support cheesy me”

“I bet I am. How are things there? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think we find something that it’s going to help us with the case. The only thing is that we need to present this to the rest of the lawyers, there are some of them that are starting to regret and if we don’t have the enough personal, we are not going to be able to make it. My boss is a little stress about that, because we heard that Trump is now treating the lawyers to not to work with us”

“Oh, I didn’t know it was like that, everything happened so fast that I wouldn’t believe. I would love to be there to help you. You know that if you need anything, I could help you”

“Thank you, hon., I have to go, have fun for me” When they hanged up Hillary arrived at the place, it was a garden whit a lot of decorations. She didn’t know who the host of the party was, but she was sure that Edward wasn’t, it was too extra for him. When she came in, she noticed a lot of their ex classmates where there. She wanted to came out of the room because she had flashbacks from her high school and she didn’t want to revive that memories, for her horror Edward had already saw her and he got closer to her

“Hi Hillary”

“Why didn’t you tell me that everyone was going to come”

“Because I knew that if I told you, you wouldn’t come here”

“I don’t want be here, you know I’m not comfortable here

“Well, here we are and actually, one of your greatest friends is coming towards us, so smile and be nice” When she turned around, she saw that it was Pamela, the little mean girl who made her high school a living hell.

“Wow, I didn’t recognize you Hillary” She smiled at her, but Pamela’s smile was so fake that Edward notice it

“Well, what can I say, I changed” She smiled at her back with the same hypocrisy as she

“I hope you like it. I worked so hard on this party”

“So, you are the host. Now it makes sense the decorations. It’s nice” Hillary said to Pamela

“You know me. I always want to be the best at everything” She said while she was looking at someone else, after that Pamela walked away and left them alone.

Edward and Hillary were chitchatting when she saw Bill, for some reason she was nervous when she saw him. She quickly went to the restroom and put some extra makeup on. Edward noticed it and he was a little surprised about it. When she came back, she felt silly because of her actions, she didn’t know why she did that

“For whom did you do this?”

“I didn’t do it for some one, I just thought I needed an extra make up” After she said that she felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw Edward gave her a wicked smile, she closed her eyes and waited for the owner of the hand appeared. It was Bill, he was wearing a suit, Hillary had never seen him in a suit, he even shaved his beard, that made him looked like a Viking, and she thought he looked more handsome than he looked before

“Hi man” He greeted Edward as usual

“Hi Diane” When he greeted Hillary he changed, he was serious with her and Hillary was confused about his attitude

“Did you just arrive?” Edward asked him, trying to cut the tension that was palpable

“Yeah, we arrived 10 minutes ago” When he said that Hillary took note of that

“We?” Bill didn’t look at her, he kept looking at Edward and when he was about to say something a girl appeared from behind, it was Patricia. Hillary gasped when she saw her

“Liam, I thought you were going to wait for me”

“Let me introduce you. Edward, she is Patricia. Hillary, well you know Patricia” Hillary just gave a smile to them and then she excused herself, saying that she needed to go to the bathroom and in that moment, she regretted, because Patricia told them that she needed to go to.

“I hardly recognized you Hillary, until Liam told me who you were” Patricia told Hillary

“What can I say. Back then you were so engrossed to get laid with Bill that even though I wore a clown’s dress you wouldn’t remind me” Hillary said and then she entered to the bathroom

They were at the bathroom and Patricia looked at Hillary, even though Hillary was wearing a dress and makeup she still looked less next to Patricia, at least that’s what she thought. Patricia had long shapely legs, big breast and with that dress she was leaving nothing to the imagination. Hillary was jealous that she was with Bill, but she needed to accepted it, she told him to stop looking after her.

The rest of the party Hillary was looking at Bill and Patricia, they seemed to have a lot of fun and Hillary was extremely jealous about it. Every time she looked at them, they were fooling around with each other, they looked like a horny teenager that couldn’t take their hands off each other and that was driving Hillary crazy, but she knew she had no right to tell him to stop and the fact that was annoying her the most was that Bill was ignoring her, like she didn’t exist. She was so annoyed that she decided to go, she didn’t want to be there anymore, so she tell Edward and she waited for her car. After a couple of minutes, the valet guy grabbed her ticket and went for her car, when she was waiting for her car, she heard someone whispering at her

“You look stunning” His breath against the back of her head made the hair on her nape stood up, she quivered because she could feel his chest against her back and his hands resting on her hips

“I thought you were avoiding me” She turned around and looked at him, his hands were at the same place, he only took a step away from her so he could see her

“I am, but I couldn’t help myself, I needed to tell you how beautiful you look” He grabbed her chin and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. She opened her mouth, she wanted to say something, but everything happened so fast that by the time she was about to say something he was already leaving.

“William” She said louder than she intended to but that made Bill stopped but when he was about to turn around Patricia appear, and she kissed Bill.

Hillary stood there, she felt like she was reliving the time when she was about to confess him that she loved him. This time she wasn’t going to wait until they finished their making out, she grabbed the keys of her car, thanked the valet guy and started the engine of her car.

* * *

She was on her way to her house when she saw a couple of guys cornering a young girl and she was shouting for help, she looked scare and nobody was there in the street for help her. Hillary decided to stop and help her, she parked her car and walked towards them. When Hillary saw the couple of guys, she saw that they were bigger than she thought, she was afraid about what might happen, but she was decided to help the girl.

“Hey, are you okay girl?” Hillary tried to call the girl but when she saw that the girl was with her blouse ripped, she knew she needed to act fast because otherwise the guys were going to do the same to her

“Leave us alone lady” One of the guys didn’t looked at her and the other turned around and the way he was looking at her scared Hillary, but she refused to show him how scared she was.

“You need to leave her alone. I’m not going anywhere until the girl comes with me” Hillary stand firmly and the guy who was looking at her was taking steps towards her.

“Well, in that case I’m afraid you are going to have to wait lady” He was about to grabbed her wrist, but Hillary was fast enough to move away, for a second she didn’t know what to do, she was between running form them or staying and fight. She knew she hadn’t a lot of chances, so she started to ran away and shouted for help while she was running.

The man who was running towards her was faster than her and she was getting tired by every second it pass, her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might explode, her legs were starting to get tired and Hillary was about to give up when she saw the lights of a car. In that moment she got strength and she ran faster and screamed louder so the car would see her. When she was getting closer to the car the man that was chasing her grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry to be delayed but the I had exams and then the quarentine came and I had to go back to my hometown with my family. Anyway, I hope you are taking care of yourself and your families, the virus thing is a real issue and we need to be responsable and follow the instructions. 
> 
> Be save guys.
> 
> I hope you like it, let me now what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

When Bill arrived at the party, he immediately looked for Hillary, he was hopeful that she was going to came to the party. However, he was going to respect her decision, that she didn’t want to anything to do with him. Actually, that was the reason why he brought Patricia with him, he was hopeful that she would help him to distract himself. He knew it wasn’t fair to do such thing to Patricia, but he needed her now. They said hi to Pamela and some other people until he saw her, he stopped for a minute, when he looked at her in that dress, he knew that it was going to be harder to pretend that she didn’t exist, because she looked stunning.

Patricia was still talking with some of the girls that she didn’t notice when Bill left the group and went to say hi to Edward and Hillary. Bill decided to be distant with Hillary, that way he would let her know that he was going to respect her. When he got close enough to her, he was able to admire her for a few minutes and when he saw that she was wearing make-up he thought that she was looking more beautiful than ever, that pink lipstick made her lips looked tempting. But he wasn’t going to try anything, she made it clear that she didn’t want anything.

The moment Patricia came he reintroduce her to Hillary, he wasn’t sure why Hillary changed her attitude the moment she saw Hillary, but he was sure that Hillary understood that Patricia was his date for the party. For a moment he regretted it, because if he hadn’t brought Patricia to the party, he was going to be able to talk with Hillary, but he wasn’t. Actually, when Hillary and Patricia came back from the bathroom, he excused themselves and left Edward and Hillary.

He tried to pretend that Hillary didn’t exist, but she was so beautiful that he didn’t have enough, he wasn’t able to take his eyes from her, even though Patricia was trying to get his attention, he was still focused in Hillary. He wanted to go there, to be with her to talked to her and tell her how beautiful she was and how gorgeous she looked with that dress on it.

When Patricia saw that he wasn’t paying enough attention to her, she decided to do a bold movement, she started to whisper dirty things to his ear, she even told him that they needed to go now, so they could be together. For a moment Bill was taken aback with that, but then he understood what she was saying and although he wanted to stay to still looking at Hillary, he knew that he was only going to torture himself if he stayed, so he whispered her back something that made Patricia laugh hard and winked at him.

* * *

He told her that he was going to get his car and he was on his way to the exit when he saw her silhouette, he knew it was Hillary’s back. He was walking towards her without thinking what he was going to do or say to her, but he wanted to get closer to her. The moment he was behind her he decided just to tell her how beautiful she looked, because that was the truth and she deserved it to know. 

“You look stunning” His head was so close to the back of her head that he was able to smell the scent of her shampoo

“I thought you were avoiding me” She turned around and looked at him, his hands were at the same place, he only took a step away from her so he could see her properly. had her that close made him realized how beautiful she looked that night and he was about to lost it, she looked more gorgeous than he remembered, having her this close let him admire her more, the way the makeup intensified her beautiful eyes and lips made him wanted to kiss her, he really wanted to kiss her and if he stayed like this for a little longer he was afraid that he might lose it and he was going to try to kiss her, but when she said that it helped him to wake up from his trance

“I am, but I couldn’t help myself, I needed to tell you how beautiful you look” He grabbed her chin and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. She opened her mouth, she wanted to say something, but he was afraid about what she might say or what he might do, so, he didn’t give her a chance to say something, he was already walking away from her

“William” He stopped his way when he heard her, he was nervous about what she might say, but he wanted to know. He was turning around when he felt some hands on his face that made him turned around to a different direction, it was Patricia, she kissed with no hesitation. He was taken aback for several seconds, but when he realized what was happening and who was looking at them, he tried to push her away, but her grip got stronger to him and he wasn’t able to move her without making a scene. He was getting anxious about it. He managed to turn around and with his eyes he looked for Hillary but the only thing he saw was Hillary’s car leaving. He pushed Patricia a little harder this time, he pushed her harder than he intended because she almost fell down.

“What’s your problem Liam?” She was mad at him, but he quickly apologized to her and she calmed down

“Patricia, I’m not feeling great, I think we should call it off the night” He wasn’t looking at her, he was still looking at the street

“What? Why?”

“I’m not feeling good, maybe the next time. Let me take you to your hotel room”

“Well, I didn’t book a room, I thought I was going to stay with you”

“Oh okay, well then let’s go. You could stay in the guest rooms” He was too distracted, trying to see where Hillary was going, to complete understood what he was saying to her. The only thing he wanted right now was to leave, he wanted to leave so he could talk to Hillary

His house was very close to where the party was, so when they arrived at his house he helped her with her luggage, he told her that his mother wasn’t there so that she could feel free to go around the house, he told her that he was going to sleep because he didn’t feel good. When he was in his room, he grabbed a jacket and then went outside, he was going to go to her house, he wanted to talk to her and explained her what she saw.

* * *

He was on his way when he saw a bunch of patrols heading to the same directions as he, he wasn’t sure what was happening, but he didn’t give them so much attention until he saw an ambulance heading to the same direction. He speed up a little and then he saw a bunch of patrol men trying to cordon off the zone, he parked his car and he asked the policeman what was going on

“Well, apparently a couple of men were trying to rape some girls, we got a call from a man who saw them”

“Where are the girls, I need to…” His word were cut off when he saw Hillary’s car, his heart fell to his feet. He lost it, he needed to find her and protected her, so after a couple of minutes he pushed the officer and he went inside the zone, looking for her. The policeman tried to grab him, but Bill was faster than him, so he managed to got free. He was desperate looking for her and when he saw her, he ran towards her, he was running when the policeman tackled him.

“Don’t move” The officer yelled at him

“Sorry, sorry man. I was just trying to look for my girl. She was there, please let me be with her, she must be afraid. I need to see if she is okay, please” He was begging him so much that the officer gave up and helped him to stood up. When he stood up, he saw Hillary and she saw him, he was walking towards her and so did she, he opened her arms to her, and he quickly accepted his hug offer. The moment he embraced her with his arms she felt her body shaking and he heard a sob, she was crying.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here baby. Don’t worry, I’m here now” He was trying to calm her down, caressing her back with her hand and whispering things to her ear. When he looked at her, he realized she had a couple of bruises in her arm and in her back, her hair was messy and her dress was ripped at the bottom of it, he didn’t want to imagine what she had been through. He was mad at the guys that did this to her, he was so angry that if he saw them, he was sure he was going to try to kill them.

“Bill please take me home, I don’t want to be here” She said to him and he nodded at her, they were walking towards his car when an officer came closer to them. He was doing his best at hiding his anger at those guys

“Miss, I’m afraid that you need to come with us, you need to testify, so we can lock them up for the charges they are charged with. I know it might be hard for you, but we need your testimony.” Hillary grabbed Bill’s arm, she was tired, but she knew that she needed to do it.

“Would you come with me?”

“Of course, we are going in my car okay?” She nodded at him and they started to walk towards his car. They arrived at the police station and Hillary came into a room with the cops, he decided to wait for her outside the room. When Hillary finished her declaration Bill saw the guys that did this to her, he didn’t think it twice and he started to walk towards them, the moment he reached them, he started to punched them down, first he punched one of them in the face and then the other, both of them fell down and he used that as an advantage, he was punching them, he first punched one on his face and then the other. He only got the chance to hit them three times before the cops separated them. He was furious and they needed three cops to control him, because he had so much adrenaline in his body that made him stronger.

“You are going to calm yourself down, otherwise you are going to be under arrest, and you are going to be here for the rest of the night!” One of the cops yelled at him and when Bill realized that everyone were looking at him, he started to calm down. Thankfully Hillary came out of the room after this, he was glad that Hillary didn’t look what happened before but when she got closer to him, she saw that his hands were swollen and were bleeding a little

“What happened? Are you okay?” Hillary was worried about him, and the fact that even though what happened to her she was still worrying about him melted his heart.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Let me take you home please” He tried to change the subject of the conversation and he put his arm around her, and they walked outside the building

* * *

They arrived at her house and he didn’t want to leave her alone, he wanted to know what happened but he wasn’t sure how to ask her and he didn’t know if she wanted to tell him what happened, he was afraid that what the cops told him earlier was true and that those guys tried to rape her. The only thing he wanted now was protect her and be there for her. He was planning what to tell her so he could stay with her, but she spoke first

“Please don’t go” Hillary looked at him

“Of course, if you don’t mind, I mean it’s not…”

“Stop, I want to be here for you.” He grabbed her cheek with his hand and the moment he did he felt pain in his hand, he couldn’t hide the pain in his face and Hillary saw it.

“Let me help you with this”

“I think you should change first, I’m okay.” He gave her a little kiss in her forehead, and she went upstairs to take a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like it. I know the times are hard for everyone, so I hope you are doing great.  
> Take care of yourselves guys
> 
> Ps. Let me know what you think about it


	9. Chapter 9

Bill was waiting for her in the living room, he was replaying in his mind what happened, how he found Hillary and about the guys that hurt Hillary, when the guys came to his mind, he clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles went white, he even forgot about the pain in his hand. He was so into his thoughts that he didn’t notice that it was raining until a thunder fall lighten the room and made a hard noise.

“That was a big one” Hillary said, she was behind him, he didn’t hear when she came into the room until she spoke.

“Hey” He immediately stood up, he wanted to walk towards her, but he decided to give her space and wait for her. He looked at her and saw that she was wearing gray sweatpants and a blue tank top, she had her hair wet because of the shower and her cheeks were lightly pink too, when she got closer to him, he could smell the coconut of her shampoo. He looked at her eyes and saw sadness in them, he wanted to hug her, but he wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do.

“Thank you” The moment she said those words she reached at him and hug him, her arms were around his waist and her head was against his chest, she was hugging him like he was a lifesavers, she buried her face in his chest and the moment that she felt his arms around her she broke down and started to cry. It amused her how a simple act of hugging made her felt safe, she knew that the reason of that feeling it was because it was Bill’s hug and for an instant, she hated herself for being so weak when she was with him, she even tried to move but Bill hug her harder so she wasn’t able to move.

“It’s okay, I’m here Hilly. You are okay, now you are safe baby” He was trying to calm her down, he kept telling her that everything was alright until she stopped crying.

“Please stay with me” Her face was still buried in his chest and she thought he wouldn’t listen to her, but he did hear what she said and the fact that she asked him to stay with her made him realized that she needed him more than ever.

After a few minutes she calmed down and she move a little, but she was still in his arms, they looked at each other and Bill saw that she had a bruise on her neck, he moved his hand and with his thumb he touch the bruise and she tried to hide the pain from her face but he noticed that it hurt her. However, after that Hillary noticed that his hand was swollen and it had blood on it, she remembered about it.

“What happened to your hand?” She asked him

“Oh, it’s nothing” He was ashamed with her about what he did before, he was afraid that Hillary might think he overreacted

“It looks bad, come with me, I’ll take care of it” They walked upstairs to her bedroom, where she had a first aid kit. Bill sat down in the couch that she had in there, she walked right to her bathroom and grabbed the kit. When she came out of the bathroom, she tried to pull one of the chairs so she could be in front of him, but she wasn’t able to do it

“Let me, it’s heavy for you” He helped her, and they got back to their seats. Hillary was removing all the blood, neither of them said a word but the tension was palpable, it was obvious to him that she was trying to avoid the important issue and he was getting frustrated, he wanted to help her, he wanted to know how she was.

“Hill…”

“I’ll just put some bandages and that will be all” She was so into her task that she didn’t look at him when he called her. When she finished it, he grabbed her chin and lifted her face.

“I don’t want to talk about it, please” She sounded so determinant that Bill decided to give her the space she needed. However, not no knowing what happened exactly was killing him.

“Hillary I should be the one who is taking care of you. Why don’t you sleep a little, it’s two am, you might be exhausted” Hillary nodded and after she was in her bed, Bill decided to go to the guest room, he knew her house very well, when they were younger he used to be there all the time.

Hillary wasn’t able to sleep, she wasn’t feeling good, she was rolling all over her bed, she was getting anxious and the thunders didn’t help her. She wasn’t feeling very good, so she decided to go to the guest room, she knew that Bill was there. She opened the door and saw Bill in the bed, he was asleep, he looked so peaceful that she got jealous for a brief moment, but then she got closer to him and looking him like that, with his face relaxed and his lips slightly parted made her felt shivers, she wanted to brush his hair with her fingers, but she didn’t want to wake him up. However, Bill was starting to wake up, he opened his eyes and there she was.

“The copes came before they could do something to me. I parked because I heard a girl that was shouting for help, I tried to help her but one of the guys started to pursue me, I was running but after a few minutes I saw the lights of a car and I shout for help too, I thought he was going to help me, but he only stopped for a second and he kept going. In that moment the guy pulled me by my hair, and I fell down. We fight until he managed to dragged me to the place where the other guy was, the other girl was almost naked, he was about to do it and I wasn’t able to do anything because the other guy had me against the wall, I really wanted to help her but I wasn’t strong enough… I, I really tried Bill, you need to believe me…I…” Her voice broke down and she sat down on the edge of the bed, she cover her face with her hands.

“So, he didn’t…” He asked her and he saw her shaking her head denied it

“The copes came before he did it, he was trying to taking my dress off, but they arrived and he didn’t do it” Bill thanked God that Hillary was fine, that the guy didn’t raped her.

“Oh no, Hillary I know you did the best I believe you fought like a champion baby, and I bet that girl is thankful about it, if you hadn’t stop by God knows where that girl would ended up” He got closer to Hillary and pulled her against his body.

“You are the bravest woman I’ve ever know Hillary, actually, that’s one of the things I love about you baby” He kissed her head and made her laid down in the bed and he spooned her. He was telling her how brave she was and how much he loves that until she fell asleep. He was thankful about having her in his arms, but he was also disgusted because of the reason why they were like that.

At the end Bill fell asleep too, he was spooning her and every time she moved, he pulled her closer, he was being very protective with her even though he was asleep he was trying to protect her.

From the other side, Hillary felt relived being there, she didn’t know that Bill had such effect in her, but she was grateful that he was there for her. His voice and the feel of his breath against her neck were the perfect combination for her to fell asleep. Before telling him she was ashamed about what happened, but knowing what he thought about her made her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you are okay. I'm sorry I hadn't update soon but I was very busy with my exams and tbh I didn't have the time to write.
> 
> I hope you like it, let me know what you think please


	10. Chapter 10

It was 5 o’clock in the morning when suddenly Hillary started to move in her sleep, so Bill woke up when he felt her move, he was a little disoriented when he heard Hillary crying, he opened his eyes and saw that Hillary was crying in her sleep, apparently she was having a nightmare. He sat down and called her several times, trying to wake her up but she every attempt was a failure, she was still asleep.

“Hillary, baby wake up” He shook her a little harder, but Hillary was still crying with her eyes closed

“Please, leave me, leave me now” Hillary’s head was moving from side to side, she was sweating and crying.

“Hillary!” This time Bill’s voice was louder and that woke her up. The moment she opened her eyes he looked at his eyes. Her look showed that she was scared and sad, she was trying to calm herself.

“You are safe now, I’m here” The moment he said that Hillary broke down and she began to cry again. He grabbed and pulled her against his body, her face was in the crack of his neck, he could feel the tears in his skin and how her body was shaking because of the crying, when he rubbed her back, he felt her sweat in her back, she was soaking.

“Let me take you this off, I don’t want you to catch a cold” He helped her taking off her sweatshirt. The moment he did it and saw her back he felt a pang in his heart, her back was all hurt, she had several bruises and a two deep cut that he wasn’t able to see completely because she was wearing a tank top.

“What do you think about a chamomile tea?” He was about to get up, but Hillary grabbed his hand and shook her head

“No, don’t. I don’t want to be a burden for you”

“Oh baby, you are not a burden. I told you I’m going to take care of you and I’m gladly to do it” He grabbed her face and with his thumb he wiped out the tears off her face. Now Hillary was more calm

“Ok, then how about we talk until you fall asleep, like we used to it?” She nodded at him, they laid down facing each other, with his index finger he was caressing her eyebrows.

“What do you want to talk about?” Hillary asked him and Bill wanted to talk about a lot of things with her, but he knew that some of those things they shouldn’t talk now.

“Why don’t you tell me, how are you doing with your thesis?”

“It’s okay, I just finished it, I’m just waiting for the approval from my thesis advisor. I hope that by the end of the month I’ll end this. I really want to finish with this, but I’m afraid about what am I going to do after this”

“What do you mean?”

“What if I don’t find a job? What if any firm laws don’t want me? I’m really afraid of that”

“Oh Hilly, when are you going to realize that you are the best at this, I bet that you already had offers, you are one of the best lawyers I had ever met, when you told me about that you wanted to be a lawyer I was sure that you would be a good one, but when you I saw you in college I knew you would be the best lawyer and I swear I’m not the only one who has saw your potential”

“Besides, if you don’t get a job you could always be my precious assistant” He winked at her and she hit him with the back of her hand in his chest while she laughed.

“Well, now that we are talking about your job, why haven’t you told me about you wanting to be the governor of Arkansas, I founded it out this week, when I was around the town I saw a bunch of publicity about you running for the job. I thought you were teacher”

“I was a teacher, but I decided it was time to get into politics, I decided to sun for government but if I’m quite honest with you I don’t think I’m going to make it, Paul Hammerschmidt, he is a strong opponent and the polls are not on my favor you know”

“Well Clinton, let me tell you something, I don’t think you are going to be able to have some free time when you win” Hillary began to scratch his scalp and played with his hair

“That sure you are?”

“I bet you are going to win”

“What if I don’t?” He whispered at her

“Well in that case I promise you that I would be there for you, helping you until you make it, okay?” Hillary answer in the same tone, both of them looking at each other’s eyes

"I'm going to keep that promise, because I don't want you to leave my life again, because I think the only worse thing that could happen, besides than losing the elections would be losing you" She was speechless, she felt like this was more a confession than a simple comment, she felt so much weight on his words that she didn’t know what to said, she was sure that she didn’t want to lose him again but she wasn’t sure where they were, she was doubtful about them.

They talked about random things until Hillary fell asleep, Bill looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 am, he was exhausted and he didn’t want to be disturb, he wanted to rest, so he stood up very careful, picked up the phone and put it besides the night shelf so the phone would be discharge, that way they wouldn't be disturbed in their sleep until they woke up. The moment he laid down in the bed he grabbed Hillary and pulled her against his body.

* * *

Hillary was the first one to woke up, she was still in Bill’s arms and she was enjoying it, she didn’t want to move, she wanted to be there and enjoy the moment for a little longer. Then she stood up and saw that it was 1:00pm, she was surprised that it was that late but she was grateful that she didn’t have to do things so she could relax. She went to her room and she was going to take a quick shower but when she got undressed, she saw the bruises and the cut in her body and she felt disgusted about it, she was ashamed that anyone could see it. When she got out of the shower, she decided that she was going to wear a turtleneck blouse with long sleeves, that way she would be able to hide everything from the people. The moment she got out from her bedroom she went to the guest room and saw that Bill was still asleep, she went downstairs and decided to made something to eat.

She was making some lasagna; she was cutting some bread when she heard some steps and she knew that Bill was up.

“Hi”

“Hi, sleeping beauty, how are you?” He laughed at her comment

“I can’t believe I sleep for almost nine hours, to be honest I hadn’t sleep like that in years and it was perfect, I feel so refresh now” He got closer to her, he wanted to hug her, but he didn’t want to pressure her

“What are you doing? Can I help you?”

“I’m making a lasagna, if I recall, this is one of your favorites foods isn’t it?

“Yeah, I can’t believe you remembered it”

“How can I forget that, this was what we ate all the time, this and your pancakes. To be honest I don’t know how I wasn’t a big balloon if I ate like that”

“Hey, we were happy eating like that, I remembered you used to love my pancakes.”

“They were good”

“Just good? You loved them and if I remembered you used to tell me that they were perfect”

“Maybe I need a reminder, but first why don’t you go and take a shower while I’m finish this”

“That would be great, the only problem is that I don’t have any clothes here, why don’t I go to my house, take a shower, change my clothes and on my way here I buy the stuffs that I need to make you the pancakes after we ate the lasagna?”

“That sound great, but don’t be late” He smiled at her and he went to his car

* * *

The moment he arrived at his house and came in, the first thing he saw was Patricia, he forgot about her, that she was there in his house. She seemed angry at him, he didn’t want to be rude, but he was in hurry, he didn’t want to waste his time, but he knew that he needed to cut this. They talked for several minutes and Bill told her that they needed to distance from each other, he told her that she could stay there as long as she wanted to, but he needed to go. She seemed fine with that and he was relieved about it. Thankfully Bill arrived at Hillary’s house just in time. The moment he arrived he saw that her car was there already.

They ate the lasagna and talked about a lot of things; they were having fun enjoying each other company in the backyard of the house, they were sitting side by side on the bench. She was a little uncomfortable, it was a sunny day and she was getting hot because of her outfit, she wanted to take it off, but she wasn’t feeling sure about it, she was sweating now, and she tried to hide it from Bill, but he saw her sweating.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable whit a tank top or something like that? It’s super-hot here”

“I’m fine” She didn’t want to admit that she wasn’t wearing another thing because of her bruises and her cuts, and as the time was passing Bill became aware about her discomfort.

“Would you like to come inside? We’re like 93 degrees”

“No, I’m okay” This time she sounded a little annoyed, but Bill looked at her and grabbed her hand

“What’s going on Hillary? Why don’t you want to take off this sweater? You are sweating so much, and you seemed very uncomfortable.” She bowed down her head, she was ashamed about the reason why she was doing that

“You can tell me anything baby” Every time he called her like that, she felt loved and the way he looked at her she felt in a safe place and made her look secure.

“I saw you how you looked at me when you saw my bruises and I don’t want to any condescending looks, especially not from you” He didn’t say anything, instead he grabbed her hand and made her stood up, he guided her at her room and once they were there he grabbed a tank top and gave it to her.

“Go and change yourself, I promise you I’m not going to look at you in a different way. I’m just going to look at you Hillary, what you are to me and no more” She didn’t expect that support from his part and she wasn’t sure what got into her but she looked at him and then she began to undressed herself, she took off her blouse and then turned around and looked at him trough the mirror. She was holding her breath until Bill ran his finger around the bruises and the cuts, he looked at them and then looked at Hillary.

“I’m here now” This word meant a lot for them and both of them knew it. After that he began to kissed the bruise of her shoulder and began to going down to the bruises on her back, then she turned around and face him. For a second he was doubtful about what to do now but the moment she looked at his lips and then back at his eyes he knew what to do. He got closer to her and kissed her, it was a kiss that showed devotion and the love that they had towards each other, it was the sweetest kiss that they both had given and receive. He was holding her like she was the most precious thing he had. The kiss was slowly getting passionate, they were moving their tongues against each other, it was like a slow dance with their mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry I didn't post earlier. I was waiting for some important news and I wasn't able to think about anything else. Anyway, I hope you like it, let me know what you think about it.


	11. Chapter 11

The kiss was slowly getting passionate, they were moving their tongues against each other, it was like a slow dance with their tongues. He ran his hands up and down. As the time passed their breaths became short and sharp, for her part, Hillary was starting to feel wet between her legs and began to rubbed against him. He groaned and grabbed her hips and pulled closer against him. She began to pull his t-shirt and now his torso was naked, she looked at his broad chest and his abs that were starting to show, she could tell that he had been working out. He looked at her before he kneeled down. He was about to unbutton her jeans, but she grabbed his hands.

“I have bruises there too” She was ashamed of her body; she didn’t want that Bill saw it. Bill smiled at her and then he began to kissed her abdomen, the moment his lips touched her skin she tensed, but it was in a pleasure way, feeling his wet kisses made her felt love and she moved her hands and let him continue with his ministration towards her. He unbuttoned her jeans and began to pulled them down, he saw that her legs were full of bruises and scratches, he felt sad for her, but he was willing to made her felt love. He kissed her legs and then he stood up.

He looked at her, he admired her. She was truly goddess, her curves were magnificent, her body was perfect for him.

He removed his jeans and then he lifted her. Hillary immediately wrapped her legs around his body

“Bill, take me to bed” She kissed his neck while he was walking towards the bed. She was biting and sucking his neck, she heard him moan and a little smile appeared on her face. When they sat down on the bed Bill began to massage her buttocks, she moaned, and she felt more wet as the time passed. She wanted to feel him, and she began to move her hips, seeking for more friction.

“Easy baby, we need to slow down” With one of his hands he stilled her hips and with the other he unclasped her bra. She removed it and the moment he saw her breast he was speechless, her breast was perfect for him, those rosy nipples were proudly standing, begging for his attention. With his free hand he began to pinching them and massaging her breast and with the other breast he played with her nipples, licking it and softly biting him. She was so wet that Bill felt how his boxers were starting to feel wet because of her arousal

Hillary was getting frustrated, his hand was still on her hips, preventing her to move. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down the bed. She put her hands on his boxers and began to massage him, he was already rock hard. It was making it hard for him to keep control under the situation, the feeling of her little hand on his cock was amazing. He decided to change their position, he rolled them around the bed and now he was above her. He removed her hand from his boxer. She groaned and Bill chuckled a little

“Bill, I want you” He was touched about her comment. He gave her a little peck on the lips and then he moved her hands up her head

“Leave them there”

“But Bill, I want to touch you”

“No baby, tonight it’s all about you” He gave her a long and passionate kiss that left her breathless. Then he removed her panties.

“Oh gosh, you panties are drenching” He removed her panties and ran his fingers along her wet sex. He was intentionally avoiding the right point, he wanted to take her to the limit, so he avoided until she was begging him for more. He nodded at her and then without warning he slipped one finger into her heat. He felt jealous of his finger, he wanted to be inside her, but he wanted to wait for the right time. It took him a few seconds to begin to move inside her. She was so tight and wet around his finger that every time he trusted inside her they could her his finger against her heat. He added some pressure with his thumb against her clit.

“Oh Bill, please I need more” She was moving her hips against his hand, she was about to cum and she didn’t want too cum without him. She removed his hands from her, and he groaned in annoyance

“I want to cum with you, I want to pleasure you” He was above on her and she decided to teasing him now. She grabbed his penis and began to stroke him up and down and teased herself with the head of his penis. She felt his precum against her clit and the wet feeling was making her losing it.

“Hillary, I need to be inside you.” She helped him and with one motion he entered her. The moment he was completely inside her they both moaned. He stilled for a moment; the feeling was unbelievable. He moved until Hillary moved her hips against his. He groaned, he couldn’t believe how tight and wet she was. He moved slowly. He didn’t want to end this, but he was losing control and his trust began to be more forceful. The only sound that was hearable there was their moans and the sound of their intercourse.

“Bill, please, I’m about to cum” She was getting tighter and she was about to cum, but she wanted to cum with him, she wanted to feel him.

“Cum for me, show me how good does it make you feel baby. Cum all over me” He licked his thumb and put it against her clit, and he began to suck her breast; with that Hillary came so hard that her orgasm triggered his. They stilled for a moment in that position, none of them wanted to break their connection. Hillary was hugging him and when their breaths got normal, she began to make circles with her fingers in his back and Bill was giving her little kisses all over her face. She felt so loved. Bill moved, breaking the connection and laid down on his back, he pulled her closer. Her head was on his chest. None of them wanted to break the mood, they were afraid that if they spoke the bubble where they were might explode.

After a several minutes, Hillary decided to said something before she fall asleep. She wanted to tell him how she felt and what she felt for him. She was decided to tell him, to tell him that she was feeling something for him.

“Bill, look… to be honest with you I… I don’t know how to start, I don’t think there’s a right way to say this, so I’m just going to say it…” When she was about to say something else, she heard him snoring, she laughed a little about the situation. She wasn’t angry at him, actually she was thankful that he didn’t hear her; her speech was very lame. She saw it as an opportunity to improve it and really expressed her feelings for him

“I just want to say that I think I’m in love with you Bill” After that she fall asleep.

* * *

Patricia finished her fourth glass of wine; she was tipsy now. She was angry at Bill because he dumped her, and no one dumped her. She couldn’t believe that he had the nerve to do such thing to her. She tried to call him for several times, but he didn’t answer the phone.

“Well, if you don’t want to answer any of my calls maybe I should do something else” Patricia said to herself. She got up and went to the bed of her room in the hotel. She began to undressed herself and sent a lot of pictures of herself to Bill, she was sure that Bill was going to answer her. He wasn’t going to dump her; she is not the type of girls that you dumped. After an hour he hadn’t return any of her calls nor her messages, so she decided to send him more pictures of her with dirty messages.

* * *

Bill and Hillary were taking a shower when his phone rang, they were in the shower and they didn’t hear it. When they finished their shower, they made love again. They were in bed when Bill told her that he was going to made her something to eat. She was getting dressed when she heard his phone, she grabbed her robe and tied it before she grabbed his phone. She was walking towards the kitchen where Bill was when his phone rang again. She saw that was Patricia and she felt a punch in her stomach, she suddenly remembered that he had Patricia and that she had Isaac. She stood there, she felt how her paradise was getting destroyed, she could hear how everything was breaking up around her.

“Hi?” Hillary answered the phone, she was afraid about what could happen, but she did it.

“Who is this?”

“I’m…” Hillary wasn’t able to say something else; her words were cut off

“Hill, it’s that my phone?” He asked her in a causal tone. Apparently, Patricia heard it, and, in that moment, she lost her mind. She began to yelled and cursed at Hillary, she called her slut and many offensive things.

“It’s Patricia, your girlfriend” Hillary gave the phone to Bill and then he left the room, she walked out the house to her car, she opened it and looked for her phone, she found it and then she charge it. She was in the kitchen, still not believing what was happening, she couldn’t believe that he had just cheated his boyfriend with Bill, and the worst thing is that she was so fooled that she believed him all the things he said to her just because he wanted to get into her pants. She was so angry at herself for being so weak and fool. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to wait him so he would give her lame excuses about what was happening. She wasn’t going to wait for him, she went upstairs and grabbed his stuffs. She needed him out of her place.

“Hillary, let me said something before yo…” He was at the middle of his sentence when he saw her running downstairs with his stuffs. She went directly to the door. Bill followed her and tried to grabbed her arm to stopped her, but the moment he grabbed her arm a hand went directly to his cheek.

“No William, I don’t want to hear another thing. I really don’t want to hear you. You are not going to fool me again. Not anymore.” She said it as she was opening the door and gave him the stuffs. It was raining, the weather wasn’t helping.

“Hillary, let me explain you. It’s not what it looks like” Bill grabbed his stuffs

“No, you always do things like this, you said something nice to me and I believe it. It’s not going to happen the same thing that happened when we were in college, not again and not against the same girl. I’m tired of this.” Bill was confused about it. He didn’t know what she was talking about.

“I don’t get it Hillary”

“Of course, you don’t, you were so drunk that you don’t remember what you said to me and I was so stupid that I believe it, even though I knew you were drunk”

“Hillary, I’m sorry about how I behave in the past. I don’t know what I said to you or what I did but I’m sorry, I was a silly man, but now it’s different, I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to hurt you Hillary. I need you to believe me when I said to you that everything, I said about me taking care of you, about liking you, it’s real.” He tried to grabbed her cheek, but she turned around

“Please, just go. I can’t do this. I’m not a cheater, I can’t do this to Isaac” The moment she mentioned it, he didn’t argue and began to walk away.

“I’m sorry Hillary. Please, you need to believe me when I said that you are one of the most precious things I have and I’m going to do what is necessary so you can believe me.” He grabbed her cheek and then he left.

Hillary closed the door, she felt unsteady. She wanted to sat down but her phone sound, someone was calling her. She picked up her phone and saw that was Isaac. She held her breath and answer it.

“Hi?” Her voice was unsteady.

“Hillary, are you okay? Where were you? What happened? I was so worried about you, I thought you were in some danger” Hearing him broke her down and she began to cry. He could hear her sobs.

“Hill, is everything okay? Are you okay?” Hillary was trying to calm herself before she said something else, but it was almost impossible for her.

“I’m… I’m going to take the next flight to New Haven. I’ll see you there.”

“Hillary are you okay? Do you need me there?”

“No, I’m okay. I just need to get out of here” Hillary was devastated, she felt bad for what she had done to Isaac; she felt dumb for what she thought she and Bill had; she felt disgusted for being so weak and fall down into his charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you are doing great.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the chapter, hope you like it


	12. Chapter 12

Bill stayed for several minutes at the front of her house; he didn’t move until he became aware of his situation. It was a rainy night and he and his clothes were damped. He came inside his car, he breathe in and out, trying to calm himself but he was replying what had happened and how he lost control of everything. He was angry at Patricia and how she acted, but he knew that everything was his fault, because if he hadn’t finished everything with her like he did it, none of this would ever happen. He hit his steering wheel for several times until he saw blood on his ill hand, he stopped and began to cry. For a moment he thought they could be happy, but he was being selfish, and he knew that if he wanted to be with her or at least be her friend he should be a better man.

He drove at the hotel where Patricia was and went to her room. He was determined to finish what they had, but this time he was going to do this right.

* * *

Three months later.

Hillary now lived in Washington with Isaac, they were still together, and they were working together in the same case against the president Trump. They were living at the same apartment.

One day Hillary and Isaac decided to go to Little Rock, to visit her parents, they wanted to share some big news with them. Hillary was nervous about it, because she didn’t know how her parents were going to react. The day they arrived at Little Rock, Hillary and Isaac first headed to their hotel room, she took a shower and got dresses. Hillary decided to wore a red wrap dress that was slightly loose than it should be. They were getting ready to the dinner with her parents.

It was 7:00 o’clock and they were ready to go to the house, Hillary was so nervous that Isaac noticed it.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I bet your parents are going to be thrilled about it”

“Do you think so?”

“Of course, it’s going to be fine” He gave her a little peck on the lips before they came out of the room.

* * *

When they were walking towards the house, one girl approached to them and without a word the girl hugged Hillary. It took her by surprise for a moment, because she didn’t know why that girl was doing that but the moment when the girl moved away a little Hillary recognized her

“Hillary, I thought I would never be able to see you again. I’m Alison, Alison Goldman, the girl from that night.” Alison extended her hand to Isaac

“Hi Alison, how have you been?” Hillary asked her

“I’m okay. I’m sorry for my abrupt actions, but I’m really happy to see you again. I thought I would never be able to see you again. When I came out of the hospital, I tried to reach you and the police officers told me that, that day you left with Bill Clinton and I went to ask him, but he told me that he didn’t know where you were. The main reason why I wanted to see you is because I want to thank you” When Hillary heard Bill’s name, she felt nervous and Isaac noticed it, but he didn’t say anything.

“You’ve got nothing to help Alison”

“No, I really need to thank you, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here. I don’t want to think where I would be if you hadn’t help”

“You’ve got nothing to thank Alison. I’m glad to hear that you are okay, and I want you to know that if you need anything I’m here for you, I know this kind of events can be traumatic and I want you to know that if you need any kind of help, I’m more than happy to help you Alison. I’m here for you” Hillary grabbed her hands, she was going to say something else, but her phone rang, it was her mother, Hillary tried to ignore it, but her phone kept ringing. After several minutes they said goodbye to each other.

Isaac was very thoughtful about what happened, he didn’t say anything when they were walking, but Hillary didn’t say anything, she was so into her own thoughts too. They arrived at the house, her mother immediately opened the door and greeted at both of them.

“Hillary where have you been you two? We thought you would never arrive” Hillary hugged her mother.

“I’m sorry mom, we didn’t intent to be late. We brought a cake for dessert” Hillary pointed at the cake that Isaac was carrying

“Come in, everyone is here” She gave a puzzled look to her mother about her comment. Hillary told her mother that they were going to put the cake on the fridge, Isaac went with her.

“Are you okay Hill?” She nodded at him and gave him a big smile

“I’m still a little nervous, but that’s all”

“I don’t want to pressure you, but I really think we need to tell them tonight. We could tell them before the dinner, what do you think?”

“Yes, it sounds great. I’m hungry and if we told them now, we are not going to be able to eat. They are going to have so much questions” They walked out of the kitchen. Isaac and Hillary were sharing a laugh about something he said, they looked happy but the moment they saw the other person her mother was referring Hillary stood there, like she was root at the floor and the smiled that she had on her face was faded away, now she had a confused look on her face. It was Bill, Bill Clinton was there. When she thought she had removing him from her life, he appeared again.

“Hillary are you okay? You looked like you had seen a ghost” Dorothy said, and everyone looked at Hillary. In that moment she felt embarrassed because she got all the attention.

“Oh no, I’m just starving. We hadn’t eaten since this morning” Hillary walked and greeted her father and Bill; she was trying to act like everything was okay

They sat at the table, Hillary was between Isaac and Bill. She was so stressed, and she was afraid that Bill would try to say something in front of Isaac that would comprise them, but Bill didn’t say anything. Actually, he was speaking to everyone but her, he shared some words with her but not that much. When they finished the dinner, Hugh and Dorothy were waiting for their announcement.

“So, guys, what do you want to tell us” Hugh asked them

“Oh, it’s nothing, really, nothing to be bother you guys” Hillary immediately said it, but Isaac held her hand and squeezed a little, trying to show some support to Hillary but she shook her head.

“Hill, it’s okay. I think it’s time”

“But we haven’t had dessert” Hillary raised her voice

“Will have it after we tell them” Isaac raised his voice too and the room was full of tension now. They looked at the others and apologize to them

“Let me show you” Isaac said while he grabbed a photograph and handed it to Dorothy and Hugh. It took them a moment to realized what he showed them, Hillary gave a nervous look at Bill who was staring at her.

“Are you? Are we going to?” Hugh can’t get to formulate a proper sentence; he was still in shock. However, Dorothy was already screaming and crying out of joy, she stood up and went directly towards Hillary, she hugged her and then hugged Isaac. Everything seems like a chaos, Hillary was nervous, Isaac and Dorothy were happy, Hugh was shocked, and Bill was confused, everything was a mess.

“Why didn’t you want to tell us Hillary?” Hugh asked

“Uh, I was… I was” She looked at her parents and then she looked at Bill

“We didn’t know how to told you, that’s it” Isaac put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards her. Hillary didn’t like what he did, but she didn’t say anything

“When is your due date?” Hugh asked her

“So, you are pregnant.” Bill said

“Yes”

“When are you due?”

“In February” For an instant it looked like everyone in the room just faded away, and Hillary and Bill were the only ones that where there, having a conversation, that for the both of them had more meaning than just a simple conversation.

“Oh, so you are around your third month” Dorothy said, forcing them to get back to the reality. Hillary nodded at her.

“We need to celebrate this; I’m going to bring a something to drink. Isaac, come with me, I need your help”

“Seriously Hugh? Hillary can’t drink that”

“I’m going to make some tea mom, don’t worry.”

“Let me help you. I want some tea too.”

“You don’t drink anymore Bill?” Hugh asked him and he shook his head

Hillary and Bill came in into the kitchen. She was trying to avoid his gaze and every time he got closer to her, she walked away from him. She grabbed the teapot and filled her with water, she put it on the stove. She was looking at the teapot

“Hillary” She didn’t turn around

“Hillary, I think we need to talk”

“No, we don’t need to talk about anything. I’ve already answered your questions. I don’t think you have anymore” He grabbed her by the arms and forced her to turned around, she was facing him.

“You know we need to talk about something else Hillary, I don’t know how you have the nerve to pretend that nothing happened. I bet that if we tell Isaac he isn’t going to think we don’t have anything to talk about”

“Shut up, nothing happened” She turned off the stove and walked away from him towards the sink, she put both of her hands on the countertop.

“Nothing happened? Hillary you’ve got to be kidding me. How can you say that?” Bill closed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. He began to walk and when he was behind Hillary, he rested his hands on her hips

“Don’t tell that you forgot that” Bill put his forehead against the back of her head. He inhaled her scent; he felt her shiver.

“Bill, please, stop”

“No, Hillary. Don’t try to deny it. I can’t believe you that you forgot that, because I can’t forget about it. I can still remember the heat of your body, the taste of your lips. I can’t forget how you always shivered when I kiss you here” Bill pointed at her neck before he put his lips on her neck. She didn’t move when she felt his finger on her neck, but the moment that she felt his lips against her neck she couldn’t help it and shivered. Hillary closed her eyes, trying to peace herself.

“I still remember the amazing feeling of being together” He whispered that to her ear, and she sighed. His confession made her remember that day and how she felt so good when she was with him, she remember that after being with him she felt different. Every time she was with Isaac she didn’t feel as good as she felt when she made love with Bill. Her resistance was fading away.

“I remember how your look take my breath away” Bill turned her around. One of his hands was on her neck and the other one was resting on her hips. They looked at each other, both of them were holding their breaths.

“I remember how much I love that you say more with your look than you intend too. I love that even though you are not saying it out loud you want me to kiss you” He got closer to her without breaking their look. He was a breath away from her. Hillary could feel his breath against her lips. The rational part was telling her to stop, but she couldn’t move. He got closer; the moment their lips touched they forgot about everything else and they began to kiss. It was a slow and tender kiss. They were so into that moment that neither of them heard the door of the kitchen open

“Babe, your parents…” Isaac was in the middle of his sentence when he saw them. Hillary pushed Bill away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry for my delay. Tbh this last month was a mess, I was so busy that I didn't have the time to write. But now I have finished this chapter, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think


	13. Chapter 13

Hillary pushed Bill away, for a brief moment neither of them move nor said something. She tried to say something but, in that moment, it looked like she woke up Isaac from his trance. He went directly to Bill, Isaac grabbed him by his suit, he pulled him closer to him and then pushed him against the wall. Hillary was afraid about how Bill will react; she didn’t want them to start fighting

“Isaac”

“The hell do you think you are doing?” Isaac yelled at him, he had Bill pinned against the wall. Bill didn’t do anything, he was trying to stay calm, he didn’t want to start a fight with him.

“Let him go Isaac, please let me explain to you” Hillary was trying to move his arms away from Bill, but he was stronger than her. She decided to pull his hands-off Bill, but in a sudden movement Isaac pushed Hilary away, harder than he intended to and Hillary staggered. Apparently, that was all it took to Bill to start defending himself. He pushed Isaac so hard that he fell down.

“Are you okay?” Bill faced Hillary, he wanted to check on her and Hillary nodded at him, understanding what he was checking. She 

“How dare you to kiss my wife” Isaac stood up and turned Bill around. What he said left Bill confused, he couldn’t believe what he said, Bill was trying to remember if he saw a ring in Hillary’s hand. Isaac took that advantage and he punched him in the face, Bill hit him back and they started dodging and throwing punches to each other. Meanwhile, Hillary was asking them to stop but neither of them were listening to her. Dorothy and Hugh came in into the kitchen and saw the whole scene. Bill and Isaac were fighting, and Hillary was asking them to stop. Hillary tried to intervene, but Dorothy grabbed her.

“What on earth do you think you are doing?” Hugh said before he separated them. He stood up in between them and extended both of his arms, trying to distance them. They stood there, their breaths were unsteady, their faces were so red that they looked like tomatoes and the rage on their looks were obvious, they looked like two raging bulls.

“What is going on? Why are you acting like animals? And in front of Hillary. Don’t you have any common sense?” Hugh was yelling at them; he was mad at them.

“He was taking advantage of Hillary, a pregnant woman” Isaac said, and Hugh and Dorothy looked at Bill

“No, I didn’t force her to do anything she didn’t want to”

“Bill don’t” Hillary didn’t want that her parents hear about their problems, she didn’t want to talk about in front of them. After several minutes they calmed themselves, but Hugh didn’t move.

“Mom, Dad would you give us a minute please? We need to talk about some stuffs”

“If I hear you are fighting again, you are going to regret it. Do I make myself clear? I don’t want you to fight” They nodded at him and with that Hugh and Dorothy left the room.

“What happened Hillary?” Isaac was talking to Hillary, he didn’t want to look at Bill, because he knew that if he looked at him, he might lose it again and he didn’t want to make another scene

“I’m sorry, what you saw was not what it looks like”

“Are you serious Hillary? You are going to lie to him, at this point there is no reason to lie Hillary” Bill was mad that Hillary wasn’t being truthful

“Bill please stop. I need you to go, now!” Hillary was firm, she wasn’t going to deal with him, she didn’t want to deal with both of them at the same time. Bill looked at her, but he didn’t move.

“Are you deaf or what? She asked you to go, this is something that is not your problem, this doesn’t concern you” Isaac was getting angry again

“I’m not going to go anywhere until Hillary, and I talk, alone” He took a step to get closer to Isaac, but Hillary got in between them, she turned around and face Bill.

“Bill, please.” She asked him to go in a softer tone and with a plead on her look. Bill looked at her hands and he didn’t saw any ring on her hand. Now he wasn’t sure that he heard Isaac right, what if he was lying and he only said that Hillary was his wife because he was trying to distract him.

“I just need to know one thing, are you his wife?” Hillary looked at him and he felt like the time has stopped. Those few seconds that took her to answer, Bill felt it like years

“Yes” Isaac said and put his arm around Hillary and pulled her closer to him. She rolled her eyes and moved a little

“No” Hillary was now mad at Isaac and how he was acting.

“But we are engaged” Bill felt relieved for a moment until he said that they were engaged. He felt like he was about to lose Hillary forever, and the thought that she might have his baby was only making it worse. He needed to stop that, he didn’t want to lose her, he didn’t want to lose the love of his life.

“Please go Bill, I need to talk with Isaac” He looked at Hillary, he didn’t move until she looked away.

“I’ll go, I don’t want to hear what kind of lies you are telling him. I just want to say that if you kept lying to yourself Hillary this is going to get out of your hands. You need to be real and stop hiding your real feelings.”

“What the hell are you trying to say?” Isaac was defensive.

“If she marries you it’s out of pity, because she doesn’t love you” Bill said before he left. He saw Dorothy and Hugh and he apologized with them before he left the house.

“Are you marrying me out of pity?” He was yelling now at Hillary

“What do you care what he says?”

“What? Are you kidding me Hillary? I just saw you two making out. How the hell am I supposed to react? for fucks sake Hillary, are you trying to fool around with me?” He shook his arms in disbelief.

“Please, listen to me, what you was clearly a mistake. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry Isaac” She put both of her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“I don’t want you to talk to him ever Hillary”

“Please…”

“No, there’s no please here. You are not going to talk to him ever again Hillary” She didn’t say anything, she only shook her head in disbelief.

“Let me see what I can do with this and then let’s go to the hotel, you need to rest” She pointed at the bruise on his eye. Before she moved, he grabbed her by the wrist

“No”

“No?” She didn’t understand him

“Let’s get married” She was getting anxious; she was afraid of what he was about to said

“We are going to get married”

“No, I mean now. Let’s get married now” Hillary got pale; she couldn’t believe what he was saying

“What? It’s almost noon Isaac, nothing it’s open now” She started to shake, now she was getting nervous about that, she wasn’t sure that this was the right decision

“Let’s prepared everything for tomorrow morning”

“But where are we going to get married, we don’t have anything, what are we supposed to wear? where is going to be the wedding? who is going to marry us? I mean, there’s a lot of things we need to get ready before we do it” Hillary was afraid about this

“Do you want to really marry me Hillary?” Isaac was serious and a little annoyed

“Yes”

“Then why are you so negative? It’s because of that asshole?”

“No, what I’m trying to say is that we don’t need to be impulsive”

“No Hillary, you only want to delay everything, and I don’t like this”

“Well I don’t like that you are pressuring me”

“No, I’m not pressuring you, the only thing what I want to do is take the next step in our relationship but if you don’t want to do it, I don’t think this is going to last” Hillary felt like she was against the wall, she was so unsure about it, but she didn’t want to hurt him, she didn’t want to hurt his feelings and she was afraid that if she asked him for more time he would get hurt.

“So? Are we getting married tomorrow, or this is over?” Hillary looked at him, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she was trying to control her emotions, then she opened her eyes, looked to the ceiling before she looked at him and nodded.

* * *

Bill was so confused at this moment, he had a lot of emotions and all of them were so strong that was making him feel so confused, he didn’t know what to do, or how to reach Hillary without Isaac being there. When he got into his car, he saw himself by the rearview mirror and saw a big bruise on his face, between his nose and his left eye. He thought about how he was going to hide it, he was going to record his campaigning announcement for government in two days. He drove at his mother’s house, he needed to do something with his bruise. By the time he had arrived his phone had died. Bill grabbed his stuffs and came in; his mother was still awake and when she looked at him he asked her for help.

“Mom, I need your help. I’m kind of lost here” He said to her while her mother was healing him. Virginia didn’t say anything, he let him speak

“Do you remember Hillary?” Her mother nodded at him

“I think, I think she is pregnant” Her mother stopped what she was doing and gave him a certain look, but she waited for him to finish

“Well, I think I’m the father. There’s a chance of it” Her mother hit him, she seemed angry at him.

“How could you be so stupid to get that girl pregnant? Wait, did you say there’s a chance? Are you telling me that there’s another guy involved? This is the reason why you have this bruise right?” He nodded at her, confirming her last question and hit him again at the back of his head. 

“Mom, it’s not like I planned this, besides, I’m still not sure if it’s my baby or not” Virgina was going to say something else, but Bill stopped her.

“Bill, I know you have your own needs, but how could you do this and with someone like her? I thought you were with Patrice? Or what about your ex-girlfirned Alona? They are the kind of girls that you need by your side, not Hillary” Bill didn’t know why her mother was saying stuffs like that, he thought she liked Hillary.

“Mom, I think I’m in love with her, but she is with someone else now and I don’t know how to ask her about the baby, I don’t how to convince her to tell me if she knows if I’m the father or not. I don’t know what to do”

“What? Of course, not Bill, you only think you are in love with her, but you are not.”

“What?” He couldn’t believe her mother was acting like this. 

“Bill, if she is with someone else, let her be. Besides, this way you are not going to have to deal with a baby now, a baby at this time of your career is only going to distract yourself from your goal and being involved with a girl like Hillary is only making it worse for you. She is not the kind of girl you want to be seen with” Bill looked at her in disbelief, he didn't expect her to act like this.

“Mom, what are you saying? Do you hear yourself? I’m telling you that I’m in love with this girl and that there’s a possibility that she is carrying my child. How could you say that?”

“I’m just being truthful with you Bill. Besides, you asked for an advice, and here is my advice. Don’t get involved in this, if she is with someone else now, let her be, let the poor guy be with her and raised the child with her. You really don’t need this kind of chaos around you” Bill grabbed the hand of her mom, to make her stop, and stood up.

“Don’t you remember what Hillary did? Don’t you remember that Hillary took care of my dad when he was dying? Mom, Hillary has been nothing but nice and perfect with us. I really can’t believe you are saying this to me, if dad was alive, he would tell me to fight for her” He grabbed his phone and charged it, then he got back to his mother and grabbed the ice pack and pressed it against his face.

“And you know what that’s exactly what I’m going to do. I’m going to fight for her, I don’t want to lose her. Not again” He was walking away when her mother started talking

“Bill she is not the type of girl that you or anyone wants by your side. She is not a home girl.” He turned around and looked at her, he gave her a disgusted look and then left the room. He looked at his phone and saw that he had one message from an unknown number, he opened it and the moment he read it he felt his heart fell down to his feet.

_“Hillary and Isaac’s wedding is going to be tomorrow at 9:00 o’clock in the morning, you are more than welcome to assist to our wedding at Hugh and Dorothy’s house”_

It was an unformal invitation; he knew Isaac was the one who sent that. It was 2:00 o’clock in the morning, he knew it was late, but he needed to find out if what he was reading was real, he needed to talk with Hillary right now and if that was real, he needed to asked her to stopped that madness. He called Hillary several times, but she wasn’t picking up her phone. He got in his car and drove at her parents’ house; they might know where she was. The moment he arrived he rang the bell several times until Hugh came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I just want to tell you that your comments are really helpful and I just wanted to thank you for that.
> 
> I hope you like it, let me know what you think about it. Take care


	14. Chapter 14

“Damn, another thing I have to worried about” Bill thought when Hugh punched him in the face. When Bill arrived at the house Hugh opened the door and without any further, he punched him on the face. Bill didn’t understand why he did that, he knew he was angry at him because of the fight but he never thought he would be that angry with him.

“How dare you to kiss my daughter” Now he understood why he hit him, and with every right, he couldn’t blame him.

“I’m sorry sir” Bill was apologizing with Hugh when Dorothy came and saw Bill with one hand on his face and the other one preventing that Hugh would hit him again. She sighed in disbelief, but she understood why Hugh was so mad at Bill, in fact he wasn’t only mad at Bill, he was also so mad at Hillary that he made her cry and felt worse than she already felt. Dorothy knew her husband, and she knew that he wasn’t going to hear any explanation. However, she wanted to know why Hillary and Bill kissed.

“Hugh, why are you acting like that? Punching Bill is not going to help anyone.” She said annoyed by his actions

“How could you be so calm after what we heard? He kissed our daughter, and his fiancé saw them. He is clearly a bad influence for Hillary, he shouldn’t be here” Hugh was getting angry again

“Please sir, let me explain to you”

“No, I don’t want to hear anything. Actually, you should go now and never come back to this family. You are only causing probl.” Hugh was about to say something else when Dorothy interrupted him. She asked Hugh to leave them alone, she wanted to talk with Bill, she needed to hear his side of the story, because after what happened today, she knew that there was something else that Hillary didn’t say. Hugh left them alone, and she looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Why are you here William?”

“Miss Rodham, I need to find Hillary, she can’t get married with him. I need to talk to her, please. It’s urgent.” He seemed desperate

“Well, she is not here.” She wasn’t going to tell him where Hillary was until he told her what she wanted to know

“Please, tell me where she is, it’s urgent”

“First of all, I need to know what is going on, if you want to see her you need to tell me everything, now William” Bill sighed and looked at her, he knew that Dorothy was his only chance to get Hillary back.  
  


* * *

  
Hillary and Isaac were preparing everything for their wedding, it was two o’clock in the morning and she was very tired, but they needed to finish with everything. He found a little place where the venue was going to be, and he also found someone who could get them married. Meanwhile, Hillary couldn’t find someone who was willing to brought her dress, so she was getting frustrated. She stood up from the little table and went to the bathroom, she washed her face and then looked at herself through the mirror, she couldn’t believe that in a few hours she was going to get married, and the closer the ceremony was getting she was more doubtful about if that was the right thing to do. She wasn’t sure if she loved Isaac that much to get married with him but after everything that he had done for her, she felt like she owned to him. A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Isaac, checking on Hillary.

“Are you okay Hillary?”

“Yes, I was just refreshing myself, I was getting a little tired” Then Hillary came out of the bathroom and saw Isaac, he looked at her and grabbed her hands.

“I know this is exhausting but think about it, after the wedding everything is going to be perfect. Just imagine; you, me and our little baby at our honeymoon, on the beach enjoying the sun and the ocean” Hillary realized that she needed to talk to him, she needed to tell him the truth about what happened between Bill and her back then, three months ago and her doubts about the baby’s father.

“Isaac, before we kept going with this, we need to talk, I need to tell you something very important, that might change everything.” Isaac looked at Hillary, he dropped her hands and she kept talking. They talked for hours and hours, until there was no more to say, until they were exhausted, until she couldn’t ask him for forgiveness anymore, until he couldn’t explain how angry he was at her. They slept in different rooms, he let her sleep in their room and he slept at the living room of their suit.  
  


* * *

  
It was six o’clock in the morning and Hillary woke up because of the alarm o’clock, she felt so tired that she was tempted to turn off the alarm and fell asleep again, but she knew that she couldn’t do it. It was an important day today and she couldn’t be late. She was still with her eyes close when she felt a hand on her shoulder that shook her until she opened her eyes. It was Isaac who was already dressed.

“Woke up, we can’t be late” He waited until she got up from the bed and then he left. He was giving her cold shoulder after she revealed him everything. She thought that after telling him the truth he would call off the wedding, but for her surprise he didn’t. Actually, they woke up earlier than it was planned because they were going to take the paternity test before they got married. When he told her that they were going to take it she thought that the best thing to do was to wait for the results, but he didn’t agree with her, so they kept going with the wedding. Hillary took a quick shower and was getting ready when Isaac came into the bathroom and told her that Edward was going to bring her dress. Hillary didn’t have her phone with her, so she couldn’t communicate with anybody, because Isaac was the one who had their phones, he didn’t want to be interrupted by anyone, especially by Bill.  
  


* * *

  
“Hi, Miss Rodham it’s your turn” The nurse called Hillary, they were at the clinic where they were going to take the test. She was nervous, because she didn’t know what she really wants, from one side she knew that if that was Isaac’s baby her marriage would be easier, but if it was Bill’s baby, she didn’t know how they would be able to handle it. However, every time she thought about the possibility of Bill being the father, she felt an inexplicable happiness inside her heart, the fact that they could share one baby made her incredible happy. The moment the nurse finished she told her that the result were going to be in a couple of days, they were going to send her an email with the results. She came out of the room and saw Isaac waiting for her, she gave him a little smile, hoping that he smiled at her back, but he only nodded at her and then they took a cab.

“You need to talk to me, we can’t be like this for ever” Isaac only looked at her and then turned her head around, he was looking at the window.

“We can’t marry if you are like this, I mean at some point you need to talk to me” Hillary was frustrated that he wasn’t talking to her, she was getting worried about how their marriage would be, she was afraid that he would never speak to her again. She decided that she was going to wait until they arrived at the place to confront him, it was going to be the best to talk there, alone, without any interruptions. The moment they arrived at the place, she saw that it was a nice little white hotel that had a rustic style, the hotel was at the middle of the road, she calculate that it was at least an hour ago from the city. The moment they came in into her room, she closed the door and looked at him

“I know that what I did was horrible and the fact that I didn’t say anything made it worse and I do understand why you don’t want to talk to me but what I can’t understand is why you want to keep going with the wedding if you are not talking to me, for God’s sake you are not even looking at me” Isaac didn’t move, he looked like he was deaf.

“I can’t, I can’t do this. I’m sorry, I really am, but to be honest I don’t know what else to do for you, so you can talk with me, and apparently it doesn’t matter what I do and what I don’t, you are not going to talk to me, so I think this is a big mistake, and we shouldn’t get married” She waited for a reaction but he didn’t do anything, so she turned around and unlocked the door of the room to get out when she saw his hand pushing the door to closed it again.

“You are not going anywhere” He whispered to her ear in a very somber way that made Hillary got chill, for a moment she felt so vulnerable that frightened her what he could do.

“I’m angry and there is no way I could hide that, but you know what, I love you. Actually, that’s the real reason why I want to rush the wedding, because I’m very hopeful that after everything we have been through, we are going to have our happy ending. A life without any intruders, a life without Bill”

“But what if Bill is…”

“No, after this day, this baby is going to be mine, no matter what” Hillary didn’t like that, she didn’t think it was the right thing to do. If Bill is the father, she wanted him to be involved as much as he would want to, and she was sure that Bill would want to be for the baby

“I don’t think so. If Bill is the father, he needs to find out and decide what he would want to do”

“No, Hillary from now on he would never be near you. That’s my final decision” He gripped her by the arms and his grip was so strong that she felt how his nails were making cuts through her skin, she wanted to whimper but she hide it.  
  


* * *

  
They were waiting for Edward and her parents, her mother was going to help her with her make-up and Edward was supposed to bring her dress, but apparently, they were late. Hillary wanted her phone and being alone, but Isaac didn’t give it to her, and he didn’t leave her alone. Hillary was really tired, she wanted to take a nap but the moment she went to her room and laid down on the bed she heard a knock on the door, it was Edward. Isaac changed, he was very nice with them, he was even romantic and careful with Hillary. After thirty minutes Isaac left them alone, he was going to get ready and Hillary wanted to talk with Edward. She was putting her dress on when she decided that was the right moment to talk to him.

“Edward, I need your help, I need an advice I don’t know what I’m doing” She was waiting for him to say something but apparently, he was so into his phone that he didn’t pay her attention. She walked off the bathroom with her hands against her chest, to prevent that her dress came off of her.

“Edward didn’t you hear anything that I said before?” He didn’t look at her, he went to the door and poked his head out of the door, it looked like he was waiting for someone to appear. He stayed like that for several minutes until Hillary heard him greeting to someone. He moved away and let them in. It was her mother and Bill.

“Quickly, come in. We don’t have so much time” Edward said as they came into the room. Hillary couldn’t take her eyes off him and for an instant her eyes lighten.

“What? What is ha. What are you doing here? Mom? Edward?” They looked at her and Edward and Dorothy left the room without saying anything, they left them alone. Bill and Hillary looked at them leaving the room and the moment the door was closed he walked towards her and softly pulled her towards him to embrace her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed for a moment the warmth of his body. She rested her face against his chest and his heartbeat was very comforting. 

“Bill, you shouldn’t be here” She murmured at him, Hillary was worried about Bill, because Isaac might come in at any moment, and the last thing she want was to Bill got hurt again.

“And you shouldn’t marry him” He replied to her at the same murmur tone that she said earlier. He grabbed her chin and gave her a recomforting smile that made her smile.

“How do you know I was here?” They sat down on the nearest couch with their hands still tangled.

“I got a message saying that you were going to get married. I think it was Isaac who sent it, so I came at your parent’s house and well I figured it out that your father was mad at me, he even gave me a little souvenir” He chuckled at little while he was pointing at his bruise. She slightly touched his bruise with her thumb and before she could stop herself, she was kissing his bruise. It was an innocent kiss but for them was more than a little kiss, it was so intimate and meaningful.

“Well, now I think it was really worth it” She shook her head with a smile, not believing at what he said.

“After that, your mother came into my rescue, she told your father to left us alone. I asked her to tell me where you were and for an instant, I thought she wasn’t going to tell me anything, but she asked me to told her everything and I did it” Hillary looked at him with shock on her face.

“No, why? I bet my mother is mad at me. Oh gosh they are never going to talk to me. They are going to hate me” She stood up talking so rapid that he saw she was about to having a panic attack

“I’m sorry, but I had to be honest with her so she would help me. Believe, if I would have any clue about where you were, I wouldn’t have asked for any help, besides, your mother doesn’t hate you Hillary, she could never hate you, you are her little treasure.” He stood up to grabbed her and calm her. They weren’t able to say anything else because Edward came in, he looked worried.

“We don’t have much time, so you might want to rush this” Then he left the room again and Bill looked at her

“Don’t marry him, come with me. Let’s leave everything behind, please don’t stay here with him”

“But I can’t, he doesn’t deserve that”

“And you deserve this?” He pointed at her marked arms. The marks of his nails on her arms were noticeable, they weren’t big enough, but the marks were red, and her creamy skin made it more noticeable.

“It’s nothing, besides, he had been nothing but a good person to me Bill, with him everything would be easier”

“Since when Hillary Rodham prefers the easiest part of the show? You know what you want Hilly, we know what your heart desires and what you deserve, which is the best and I don’t plan to give you nothing but the best my love. So, I’ll be waiting for you at our home until the end of the day. If you don’t come by the end of the day, I will get it, I would leave you alone. I promise you, no more running after you, no more than our co-parenting” He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he began to walk towards the door

“But I didn’t say it was your baby”

“You didn’t have to; I’ve got the feeling that the baby is ours” And then he left. She was speechless, she couldn’t believe that after everything that had have happened, he was still fighting for her. She was so touched that for a moment she thought about reached him right now, right there and professed her undying love, but the reality hit her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just wanted to say that your comments are always an inspiration for me to kept going with this fan fiction. I really hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think about it
> 
> P.s. We are heading to the finale, I hope you'll like the next chapters


	15. Chapter 15

It was seven o’clock in the morning of the next day, Hillary was walking towards the door of the house, she was dragging her feet, she didn’t have the strength enough to walk properly; she felt her eyelids so heavy that for several moments she was walking with her eyes closed, she was tired to the bone, every muscle on her body was sore. Now she was at the front door of the house, she sighed before she knocked at the door, she waited but no one opened the door, so she knocked the door until someone opened the door.

“I know it’s really late, but I have an explanation” Bill was with his hair still fresh, he looked tired too, he had eye bags too.

“How much time did it took you to figure out the place?”

“Bill, I”

“Answer me Hillary”

“I figured it out it was this place some hours after you left the place” Bill was so sad and disappointed to hear it, that he didn’t want to hear what she had to say.

“I’m tired of this Hillary. I had the entire night to think about it and I can’t keep doing this, you always take me for granted, and even though I had told you that I love you I’m tired to always be your second choice and with this you show me how much you don’t care about me.”

“Bill please, you need to believe me when I say I wanted to come earlier but I couldn’t come”

“No, I’m done with you and your lame excuses. Did you know why I’m here?” She shook her head

“I bought this house for you, for us, I remembered that you always used to said that you could see yourself living here. I bought the house almost three months ago for you and the moment that I knew you were pregnant I was sure that this was going to be our home.” She couldn’t believe that he remembered all of that.

“Bill, it’s not what you think”

“No Hillary, this is the end of it. I can’t”

“My father just die William” The moment she said that Bill looked at her. She had her hair wet because she had taken a shower before she arrived there, her eyes were puffy and red because she had been crying, she also had eye bags and she looked so pale that Bill got worried about her. He also thought how fate works, yesterday he had saw her with a beautiful wedding dress and now she was with black clothes.

“I couldn’t come earlier because I was helping my mother with everything. Actually, the funeral is going to be in a few hours. I just want you to give me a chance to explain you everything, you need to know what happened and why I just arrived” Hillary looked at him, hoping it wasn’t too late for them. Hillary’s legs were failing her, she was about to fell down, but Bill was fast enough to catch her. He carried her and went inside the house; he could feel her shaking. She rested her head against his chest and put her arms around his neck, at first, she was going to protest about it, but she didn’t have the strength enough to do it. He laid her down on the bed. She was crying already when he helped her, she was overwhelmed by how nice he was being with her even though what he had told her earlier. She stayed with her eyes closed for a minute and then she saw him. He dragged a chair to be by her side, he sat down and looked at her. Hillary understood that he was going to let her explain what happened.

* * *

“Our home” Hillary was repeating that to herself, she didn’t understand what Bill was trying to say with that. She was so into her thoughts that she didn’t saw when Dorothy and Edward came in.

“What is going on? Are you really going to marry him Hillary? You’ve got to be kidding me, we planned this, and you are going to still marry Isaac. Hillary, I know you didn’t ask for my opinion, but let me tell you that you are going to make the biggest mistake of your life if you marry Isaac. Bill loves you and if he has some dignity, after this he is going to go for good.” Edward was frenetic, he didn’t let Hillary speak. He was pacing in the room, saying how unfair she was being with Bill.

“Edward, if you don’t let Hillary talk, I’m going to kick you out of here” Dorothy said, and Hillary laugh a little about what she said. That seemed to work because Edward apologize to her and sat down. Hillary looked at both of them and then she looked at the door, she was hesitant but at the end she began to talk.

“I’m not going to get married; I need you to help to take this off” She said and then she began to take off her dress, they were taken aback from her sudden action, but they helped her. Edward ran towards the bathroom; he grabbed her clothes and Dorothy helped Hillary to take off the dress. They were getting ready to leave when they heard someone was at the door, they stopped and looked at each other, they held their breaths. Hillary finished dressing herself and went to the door, she opened the door and found out it was her father. He was still angry with her. He came in and saw Dorothy and Edward, he looked at Hillary and saw that she wasn’t ready.

“Why is taking you so long? I thought you were dying to get marry, I mean you rushed everything. Why on earth aren’t you dress? Please, you need to explain me what is going on?” She understood why he was angry at her and she was afraid to tell him that she wasn’t going to get marry but she needed to tell him.

“Dad, please sit. I need to tell you something.”

“No, I know what you are going to say, and you are not going to call off this wedding. I’m tired that you think this is a game, because it isn’t. Everyone is already here, your guests and our friends, I’m not going to let you do this. You are going to marry Isaac and that’s my final word. You are not going to embarrass me anymore.”

“Dad what are you saying?” Dorothy and Edward didn’t say anything, they were just watching the fight between Hillary and Hugh.

“You are going to marry him, and from now on Bill is dead for you”

“No, no, this is not going to happen. I’m not going to marry him, and you are not going to do anything to stop me, I’m tired of this. I’m not going to do what you want anymore.”

“Hillary you are not like this, think about it, Isaac is the father of your child. My first grandchild can’t be a bastard, I’m not going to let you do this”

“It’s not Isaac’s baby” Hillary said out of desperation, she wasn’t even sure if it was his or not, but she said thinking that her father would stop it

“What?” Isaac was at the door. Everyone looked at him. He looked astonished. Hillary thought that he didn’t deserve to find out this way.

“I need to talk with him alone, please leave us alone” Dorothy and Edward were leaving the room, but Hugh wasn’t moving, he looked at Hillary again, this time he was red. Hillary could tell that he was furious and she was afraid of him, but she knew that she couldn’t take back, not this time.

“No Hillary, I need you to explain me what the hell are you talking about?”

“Dad no! You need to leave us alone. Now!” The last word she shouted at him and she didn’t recoil, she locked her look with his father until he gave up and left the room. She waited until her father closed the door, she looked at Isaac, he was so mad that she could see his vein in his forehead.

“Isaac, we need”

“Save it for yourself Hillary, I know what you had been saying. If you think you can just call off the wedding just like that, just because Bill came here you are so wrong. I’m not going to let you do this, I don’t care if that’s not my baby, I don’t care if Bill was here, nor that he said this was his baby, you are going to be my fucking wife.”

“What? How do you know that Bill was here? How do you know what he said to me?” Hillary didn’t understand what was happening, he wasn’t there, they were alone in the room. She was thinking about it, then she gasped and understood what was happening, he was spying on her. He was looking at her, waiting for her to discover what he had been doing, the moment she discovered, she gasped and looked at him in disbelief. He smiled at her with a wicked smiled.

“Do you think I’m so idiot to not to check on you after what happened with Bill? After what you did, I knew I couldn’t trust you, so I took care of it” He began to walk towards her, he was taking step by step while he was saying that. He showed her his phone and showed her the cameras that he had in her room.

“You are sick” Hillary couldn’t believe that he did that to her, with that she was sure that she needed to leave him. She tried to move away from him but in that moment, he grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to the bathroom.

“I don’t care who the fuck is the father of the baby, you are going to be my fucking wife, and from now on you better get used to the idea that I’m going to watch you, I’m going to watch every single move you’ll do, I’m going to know everything you’ll say and with whom you’ll talk to. From now on you are going to be from my property Hillary and let me tell you something. What is mine, is mine and no none is going to steal it from me, I don’t care if I have to kill them” He pushed her against the sink and grabbed the dress, he was pulling her blouse of off her, Hillary was fighting against him, she tried to push him away from her but he was so heavy that she didn’t move him. She kicked him on his groin, and he bend, Hillary ran away from him, she was about to reach the doorknob when Isaac grabbed her again and pulled her against him, he dragged her again to the bed. Hillary tried to scream for help, but he put his hand on her mouth, she was fighting against him when she saw Edward and Hugh moving him away from her.

“Get you filthy hands out of my daughter” Hugh pushed him to the wall. He had his arm against his neck

“Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare to you to do this to her? Hillary are you okay?” The moment he asked her he got distracted and Isaac moved his arm away from him and pushed him.

“Dad” Hillary said, and Edward grabbed Isaac again, this time he bent his arms, immobilizing him. Dorothy was calling the cops; he was a dangerous man and he needed to be far away from Hillary as possible. Isaac was cursing until the cops take them out of the room. There was an elephant on the room, but no one was willing to say anything until Edward began to talk

“Sooo, Hillary are you going to tell us what had been happening? I never thought he would be like that. I mean I know about the baby thing, but I don’t know what is going on here, so would you explain us?” Hillary looked at everyone else, she knew it was the time to be truthful with everyone.

“Well, I don’t feel so comfortable talking about this, so I’m not going to get into details. Bill and I had something, and I know it was the wrong thing to do it, but it happened, and I was willing to cut it out with him and Isaac but at the end Isaac and I kept dating and things got very formal. Then we came here, the plan was telling you that I was pregnant and that we were engaged, but when I saw Bill things got complicated. The moment Bill heard I was pregnant he got suspicious about it. Then it happened what it happened and since that moment Isaac change, he was the one who wanted to get married today and I accepted his plan, in the night everything was normal but then I told him what happened between Bill and me. He was angry with me and I thought he was going to postpone the wedding before we get the results of the paternity test, but he wanted to kept going with the plan”

“Why didn’t you text me? You only called me to get your wedding dress, you never told me you were having doubts about this” Edward said

“I couldn’t do it, he never left me alone and he had my phone, he didn’t want me to have any contact with anybody.” Hugh was listening and he was getting angrier as Hillary kept telling them everything

“And now what you saw was because I was going to tell him that I wasn’t going to marry him, but he already knew, he confessed to me that he had been spying on me. He showed me the cameras that are in this room” Hugh stood up and went towards the door

“Dad, I’m sorry, I know that you are disappointed of me, but you need to know that I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to find out this way” Hugh left the room without saying anything.

The three of them were leaving the room, they were going to get to the town. Hillary wanted to see Bill, she wanted to be there with him. Before she left she went to Isaac’s room, she was looking for her phone but she saw it was broken, she was tempted to grabbed his phone but in that moment she heard her mother screaming, she ran to looked for her mother, she was already at the parking lot when she saw her mother trying to wake up her father who was lying on the floor. She called for help, she asked Edward to call 911, while she was trying to give him CPR. They kept giving him CPR until the ambulance arrived. They arrived at the hospital and the doctors told them that he needed a surgery, he had a heart attack. They waited for almost 5 hours when the doctor came to the waiting room, the doctor was still in his scrubs, he approached to them and told them that Hugh died because an acute myocardial infarction.

* * *

Hillary was crying while she was telling Bill what happened, Bill tried to embrace her, but she stopped him. She sat down on the bed, their legs were tangled and so as their arms. Hillary grabbed his hands and then grabbed his face with one of her hands.

“By the time they told us that it was already 1 am and it took me a lot to arrive here because I was going through all the papers and looking for a place for the funeral. I knew I should have call you, but I forgot about it”

“Hillary you don’t need to”

“No, let me finish. Bill, I wanted to came here since you left the place. Bill, I love you and I will love to be with you, to be by your side. I would love to live here with you, to wake up every day and the first thing I’ll see will be you, I want to say goodbye to you and wish you good luck in your work every day, I want to arrive at this home and tell you how was my day and hear about yours and at the end of the day I want you to be the last thing I’ll see before I go to sleep. But that’s only going to happen if you are still willing to be with me” Bill was so moved about what she said that he had unshed tears on his eyes, he removed the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb and got closer to her, their lips were a breath away. He looked at her before he closed his eyes and kissed her. It was a salty kiss because of their tears. For them was more than a kiss, with that they were sealing their fate. The kiss was soft and slow, it was the tenderest kiss they had, and it was perfect for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, let me know what you think about, I love to read your opinions and thoughts about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Bill and Hillary arrived at the funeral; Hillary insisted that she needed to be there for her mother even though Bill told her that she needed to get some rest. They were together, every person that arrived at the funeral were giving her their condolences about Hugh’s death, Hillary and Dorothy were keeping it together, they seemed fine, but Bill knew neither of them were fine. Virginia arrived too, she was a good friend of Hugh and Dorothy, she gave her condolences. Virginia saw Bill, he was walking towards the exit, he was going to grab a coat for Hillary, she followed him.

“What do you think you are doing here? Do you think it’s appropriate that the people see you here, with her? Most of them knew that Hillary was with someone else. If the people began to see you with her, they are going to spread the rumor that you are together and the last thing you need is a scandalous about you having an affair with a pregnant woman.” Virginia wasn’t going to drop it; she was willing to end their relationship. Bill didn’t look at her, he was taking the coat out of the car. Now that Hillary had say that she loves him, he didn’t care what her mother had to say, he wasn’t going to let her get it with that. He closed the door of his car and began to walk.

“William Jefferson Clinton, are you ignoring me?” Virginia couldn’t believe his attitude

“Thank you for coming mom, I think you should leave” And with that Bill left her there.

* * *

The funeral end, they left Edward at his home and Hillary wanted to stay with her mother, but she told her that she wanted to be alone. They agreed and they went back to their new home. By the time they arrived at the home Hillary was already asleep. Bill parked the car and looked at her, she seems so peaceful that he didn’t want to wake her up. He got out of the car and carried Hillary on. He took her to the room and then began to take her clothes off, he was going to give her a bath. He prepare the bathtub; the water was warm enough. She walked with her eyes closed and got into it. Bill got into the bath too, he was behind her. Hillary reclined her head against his chest, the warmth of the water and his voice were perfect for her, she felt like she was in the paradise.

“Bill, tomorrow the test results are going to be ready, they told me that they would send me an email with the results, or I could go and get them, I also need to get a new phone and got back to the hotel to grab my things. And then, I think I need to get my things from DC, I don’t know what is going to happen with my job, Isaac is my boss, so I bet I’m jobless already.” Hillary kept talking and she was getting tense again.

“We’ll solve that honey, but you need to rest, you hadn’t sleep properly in a couple of days. Don’t think about it, just close your eyes” He began to wash her hair, then the rest of her body and by the time he had finished he began to massage her shoulders. Hillary purred in approval, by the time he began to make circles around her still flat abdomen she was almost asleep.

“I think we need to get into our bed” Hillary mumbled it.

* * *

She was the one who woke up first, she moved a little and Bill pulled her closer to her, she smiled when he did that. Being in his arms felt so good, and so natural. She thought she might feel uncomfortable, but she didn’t, she was in the right place for her, she knew it. She enjoyed for a minute being there before she stood up from bed and went to the bathroom. She came back into the bedroom, Hillary stood there, she was looking at Bill, he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful with his mouth slightly open, his hair a little tangled and his eyes closed. She admired him, he was the handsomest man, he was perfect for her. She got closer to him, kneeled down and brush his hair with her hand, she did it several times until he opened his eyes.

“Am I in heaven?” His voice was a little hoarse because he was still half asleep.

“Soon you’ll be” He didn’t understand what she said until she straddled him, his hands went to her thighs. He was awake now; every part of his body was awake, and Hillary felt it. She got closer to him, their lips were about to touch, he closed his eyes waiting for the kiss, but she didn’t move. Bill opened his eyes and saw her, she smiled at him and then kissed him. She kissed him, the kiss was slow at first, savoring the taste of their lips and kissing every corner of their mouths; but it quickly turned into a heated kiss as the kiss became more passionate Hillary became wetter and Bill harder. It was impressive how quickly they were turned on. He sat down with her legs tangled to his waist, his hands were seeking around her body, every part of her body he was touching it. He pulled up her nightdress, the moment the nightdress was off, he discovered she wasn’t wearing a bra, his eyes went immediately to her perky breast. Her breast was already blossom because of the pregnancy.

“You have no idea how much I missed this” His hands were massaging her breasts; she was moaning because they were extremely sensitive because of the pregnancy and he noticed it.

“Bill” She said his name breathlessly the moment she felt his warmth and wet tongue. He toyed with her nipple, twisting and biting it tenderly. After a moment she recovered herself from the bliss that she was feeling, and one of her hands went to the south, she began to massage him through his boxers. He recoiled the moment she put her hand into the boxer and stroked him with the right amount of presser that made him lose his breath. She felt the precum on the head of his penis, she spread it with her thumb and began to stroke him. His groans, his touch and his praises about love were making her become wetter. Bill’s patient was over, he left her nipple and turned them around, now he was above her. He kissed her legs while he was pulling down her panties.

“You are so wet baby, I wonder, why are you like this?” Bill asked her with his southern tone. She opened more her legs showing it to him her glistening core. He groaned at the view. Bill ran his hands trough her legs until one of his hands were so close to her core that made Hillary’s legs muscles tighten. She wanted to be touched were she needed the most, she moved her core trying to get his fingers touch her, but he moved them away.

“You hadn’t answered my question baby. Are you wet for me?” The moment he finished his question he inserted one finger inside her, the pad of his thumb was against her clit. He massage it first and that made Hillary quiver because of the sensation. She began to move her hips, trying to ride his hand but he put the other hand against his abdomen, trying to prevent her to move. He looked at her, waiting for her answer. Hillary nodded desperately and tried to move her hips again, this time he let her move and he began to thrust her with his finger. She was getting tighter and that only made his cock being jealous of his finger.

“Bill, please I need you. I need you inside me” Hillary begged him, she was about to cum, but she didn’t want to cum without him. She removed his finger and brought it to her mouth, she sucked his finger, tasting herself in his finger. Bill thought he was going to cum because of what he just saw, he bit his inner lips trying to prevent it. He helped her to opened her legs wider. He was into her V, the head of his cock was close to her entrance. He played with her, putting his tip in and out of her entrance. She grabbed his hand and made him enter inside of her. The moment he was fully inside of her they moaned at unison.

“This feels so good” Bill said, the warmth and the tighten from her core was so good to Bill. He began to move his hips with a slow and long thrust. It was good enough for an instant, but they were so desperate to release that his movements become shorter and quicker. He was thrusting against her hard enough to make her weak, she wasn’t able to form a single word. The feeling was incredibly, and her moans were louder and louder, he had his face in the hollow of her neck, muffling his grunts.

“I’m going to come Billy” Hillary whispered breathlessly against his ear, she kissed and bit his ear, she licked his ear and began to play with his earlobe, which turned him more on. She embrace his waist with her legs, encourage him to increased his pace 

“Cum for me, cum all over my cock baby, show me how good I make you feel” Bill’s pace got quicker, their breathings were shorter and the only thing it could be heard in the room were their moans and the sound of their skin getting together. Her velvety entrance got so tight, wet and warmth that her orgasm triggered his. He exploded inside her filling her with his juices, that were combining with hers. They cum with their names on their lips. Hillary embraced him and pulled him against her. Their breaths got normal, but they were still in paradise, they were still connecting, none of them wanted to move but the moment Bill got softer he pulled out and laid on his back. He grabbed her and pulled closer to her; her head was resting against his chest.

“I know this might sound silly for you but every time I kiss you or I saw your eyes, I know you are the right girl for me, the woman that was made for me. Hillary, I’m sure this might sound silly for you, but since we were kids, I knew there was something different about you, I wasn’t sure what it was, because it was my first time someone made me be open about everything, and with you it was and it’s still so easy that surprises me, but that’s a feeling that I love and reassures me you are perfect for me” Bill was making imaginary circles with his hand on her back

“Well, sometimes I’m ashamed to admit that I was in love with you since we were in high school, and the moment I thought I had already moved on but; you came to my life again and show me how wrong I was. But I’m glad it happened, otherwise we wouldn’t be here, together.” She closed her eyes, hearing his heartbeats and feeling the up and down from his chest because of his breathing

They stayed like that until they fell asleep again. They woke up because of the ringing of his cellphone, he put his hand into the side table to grabbed his phone. He answered and it was Dorothy. He finished the call and looked at Hillary, she was waking up.

“It was your mom” Hillary opened her eyes when she heard it was her mom, she sat down.

“Is she okay? What is going on? Does she feel bad?”

“No, calm down. She is okay, she told me that the cops called her, they set free Isaac” Hillary put her hands against her forehead, she was sure that Isaac was going to reach for vengeance. He was his chief, so she assumed that she was going to lose her job, she also thought about her stuffs, they were at the apartment in Washington. Bill grabbed her hands, removing them from her face, he grabbed her by the chin making her looking at him.

“He is never going to get close to you. From now on you don’t have to get worried about that, I’m going to protect you, no matter what”

“I know and I’m very grateful for that, but what worries me the most is what he is going to do in Washington”

“Well, I could call a friend so they could go to your apartment for your stuffs and about your j-“

“Oh crap, we need to get ready” Hillary stood up quickly and went to the bathroom. She got back to the bedroom and extended her hand to him

“Bill, quickly, come with me. We need to go to take my results from the test. They told me they were going to send it to my email, but we didn’t give them my email, he is going to get them, so we need to go to find out too” Bill quickly stood up and went with her. They took a shower and went to the laboratories. They were in so much hurry that the nervousness was gone. They arrived at the place, run towards the receptionist and asked them for her results. The nurse took her time and they were getting desperate, they wanted to have the results, the couples of minutes that the nurse took to get the package, they felt like it took her an eternity.

“Here you have” The nurse gave them the packet. Hillary grabbed and when she saw it, she realized what they were about to do and how important it was. She held her breath and grabbed Bill by his hand. They walked outside to his car. The moment they were at his car, she faced him.

“We are going to do this at home, not in here okay?” Bill nodded at her.

* * *

They arrived at home, she didn’t want to open, she was afraid of the result. They came in into the house and went to the dinner room, they sat down and looked at the package. It looked like a simple package, but it wasn’t just that. It was the most important answer to their questions. She was wondering how Bill would react and how they would handle if Isaac was the father. She didn’t want to have interaction with Isaac anymore but if it was his child it would be impossible for her to not to socialize with him. She looked at Bill and he was so into his thoughts that he had a lost look. He was as worried as her, she couldn’t blame him. She interlocked her fingers with his and smiled at him.

“It’s hard for me too, but let’s do this together okay?” He nodded at her and pulled her against him, so she sat down at his lap. She kissed his forehead and then grabbed the package. She opened it and looked at the results. Her heart was beating so fast, she was able to hear her heartbeats. She handed it to Bill, and he read it. He was in shock and so as she, she blinked several times until she felt the tears coming out of her eyes. She looked at him.

“We are going to have a baby” Hillary said and smiled, he smiled back at her. He rained her face with a lot of kisses, he pulled her closer and hugged her, then he grabbed her face to looked at her. He was sure that the joy in her eyes was a reflect of his joy.

“Hillary, you are making me the happiest man on earth, you are giving me a child. Hillary we are going to be parents” He couldn’t believe it; everything was getting better for them. It was a moment of joy, their moment of joy. They began to make plans about what they were going to do, when they were going to shop the baby stuffs and how they were going to decorate the baby’s room. This moment was like a present from life, it was a rewarding for everything that they had been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I was thinking to finish this story in one more chapter but I think I'm going to extended a little, hope you'll like the follow chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it, hope you like it
> 
> Ps. Sorry for not answering your comments, I promise you won't happen again.


	17. Chapter 17

Bill managed to take his photoshoot hiding his bruises, he was able to continue his campaign successfully. Hillary bought a new phone and with Bill they went to the hotel to get their things back; to her surprise Isaac did not touch anything, she just left the room. A friend of Bill's went to his apartment to retrieve her things, at the end of the week the move arrived at her house. Regarding her job, her suspicions were correct, Isaac tried to fire her, but due to the lack of reasons to fire her, she kept her job. She had to travel at least twice a week to solve problems and prepare her case against the president, as time went on Hillary found it more difficult to stick with her schedule and the fact that Isaac was trying to be her worst nightmare was not helping. He didn't talk to her unless it was necessary, but he left too much work for her to do, called her late at night to give her updates on the case, and asked her to update her work. Hillary tried never to be alone with him, she was afraid of what he might do to her if they were alone.

However, one day she was trying to finish all of her work that she didn’t notice it was already past midnight. Her back was hurting and now she was six months pregnant, so the little baby was already kicking. Every time Hillary spent more than 8-10 hours sitting the baby began to kicked her until she stood up. Bill teased her, he told her that he had train the baby to do it, Hillary didn’t believe him, but it was like the baby was on Bill’s side. The moment the baby began to kicked her she smiled and stood up.

“Ok, ok I’m going to take a break” She was trying to soothe her with caresses on her belly. She laughed and grabbed her cellphone, she dialed Bill’s number

“Hi baby”

“Hi, my angel, how are you?”

“I’m fine, how was your day?” She tried to hide her yawns, but he heard her

“Hill, don’t tell me you are still there? You need to stop working so hard darling, you are pregnant, and you need to be more careful and take care of yourself”

“I know, but I was trying to finish with the work, I didn’t realize it was this late until your baby started kicking me” She knew he was right, and she needed to slow down her rhythm.

“You need to go to your apartment and take some rest, I’ll go there tomorrow, and I’ll bring you here okay?”

“What? Are you coming?”

“Yes, I have a surprise for you”

“Oh no, you know I’m not a big fan of surprises. Now I’ll be thinking about it. Would you give me a hint please?”

“I’ll give to you when you told me you are in your bed”

“Billy, that’s a little unfair, you know it’s going to take me at least 30 minutes to arrive at the apartment”

“Well, if I was you, I would better get going now” Hillary smiled and rolled her eyes at him, but she knew he was right.

“Okay, I’ll call you when I’m home. Love you”

“I love you more” Hillary hanged up and heard the sound of the door being closed, she didn’t hear when it was opened, she turned around her head and saw Isaac. She felt a knot in her stomach and she protectively put her hands on her belly and strength the grip on her phone. She also tried to be cool and not show him how she really was.

“I didn’t know you were here”

“I was about to go” She grabbed her purse and tried to grab her papers, but Isaac put his hand above hers.

“You shouldn’t work at home” She felt a tremor running down her spine. She quickly moved away her hand and took a few steps away from him.

“You are right, I think I should go now” She walked towards the door, but Isaac was quicker than her, he stood between the door and her. Hillary closed her eyes remembering this exact thing happened before, she was afraid but not of her, she was afraid of what he could do to her baby. She began to walk backwards until her back hit the wall. She looked at her phone and quickly dialed fast Bill’s number, then she looked again at Isaac, he had a devil smile on his face, and on his eyes, she was able to see something that scared her.

“Please, I need to leave, they are already waiting for me”

“Why are you running Hill? Are you afraid of something?”

“Isaac, leave me alone”

“Why Hillary? What are you afraid of?” He started to walk and as he walked, he ran his hand across her desk, throwing whatever was on top of it.

“I warn you Isaac-” He grabbed a pen holder and throw it against her, she dodged it away. Bill picked up the phone and heard what was happening, at first, he didn’t understand what was happening until he heard Isaac’s name, he stood up and dialed 911, he told them what was happening, and they sent a patrol to the building. Bill was trying to talk with Hillary, but she wasn’t responding, so he just listened.

“No, you are not warning me anything Hillary. You shouldn’t be happy, you were the one who cheated on me, you were the one who ruined me, you are the one who is going to have a little bastard. Life doesn’t work like this, you shouldn’t be happy, you should be miserable for what you did to and if life doesn’t want to punish you, I’ll do it.”

“You are not being rational, you are a good man” She was trying to stop him with her hand, but he kept walking.

“I was a good man; I had a perfect life and then Bill Clinton appeared. He ruined everything, he ruined my life, so I’m going to ruin his” He ran towards her and she ran to get away from him. She dropped the phone and the last Bill heard was Hillary screaming, then the call ended.

“You won’t get away this time Hillary” He grabbed her by her wrist and the moment he tried to pull her closer to him, she grabbed a lamp that was on the little table and smashed it against his head. That made him fall against on the floor, he didn’t move for a moment and she was scared for him, she didn’t want to kill him, so she looked at him, trying to figure out if he was breathing. She saw he was alive and a little unconscious so she tried to get away from him but he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her, that made her fall on her belly, her mouth was opened when she fall down so she bit herself and she cut her lip, she was able to taste her blood.

“Get your fucking hands off me” She didn’t turn around to see him, she just started to throw kicks, trying to hit him.

“No, I’m taking you down with me bitch” He straddled her and now he was sitting on her back, he was adding pression against her belly and Hillary was trying desperately to push him away from her. She began to feel extreme pain on her stomach, and she feared for her child, she began to scream for help, she was hopeful that someone might still be in the building and heard her.

“Nobody is here, no one is going to rescue you Hillary” He moved and rolled her, and they were facing each other. He was openly bleeding, the blood from his head was too much that he already had blood on his shoulders.

“Look at me Hillary, I want to be the last thing you see” The moment he put his hands around her neck the door was kicked, a couple of officers came in and grabbed him. Isaac was stronger than them, he broke free, but for a brief instant, because one of the officers shot at him with his teaser. His body shook wildly until he fell down.

“Ma’am you’ll be okay, the paramedics are on their way” Hillary was openly crying, she was trying to calm herself but the pain in her stomach told her that something was wrong with her baby and she was afraid of losing the baby. She asked them for her phone, she wanted to call Bill, she was sure that if she heard him, she will be calmer, but he didn’t answer it.

* * *

The ambulance arrived; they took her to the nearest hospital. The nurses helped her to put on the gown and cleaned the blood that she had, for her relieve, it wasn’t her blood. Then the doctors came in and examined her, they took her a lot of tests before they determinate she was not on extreme danger; she had arrythmia and her blood pressure was high, they told her she was going to stay in the hospital to check on her. Hillary was worried about her baby, but the doctors told her that they wanted to wait to the Perinatologist to check on her baby. She waited for several minutes until the doctor arrived, he made her an ultrasound and told her the baby had arrythmia too, he also told her that she had a small tear in the myometrium, he also told her that she had a small hemorrhage, which they were going to check; to see if it was healing on its own or not. Fortunately, the placenta didn’t come off, but they needed to check on her. After that, they took Hillary to her room, she was afraid to touch her stomach, so she only began to talk to her baby without rubbing her belly.

“Hi, baby, It’s me mommy. Sorry, I shouldn't have stayed in that place, if I had left earlier, all this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn’t be hurt. I know I might be asking you a lot, but please, you need to be strong, please fight for it baby. Please, do it for us, do it for your dad, for your grandmother and for me, please. You have no idea with how illusion we are waiting for you. If you fight, I promise you I won’t let anyone hurt you ever, I promise you you’ll have a lovely live and you’ll be the happiest kid in the word, but please don’t…don’t go. I want to have a chance to hold you and kiss you. I love you so-” Her voice cracked, she was on the verge of crying.

* * *

Bill arrived at the hospital at five o’clock in the morning. He had trouble finding a plane, and when he arrived at Washington, he turned on his phone and it appeared he had several calls from Hillary and from an unknown number. He checked the number and saw it was from the hospital, he called them and took a taxi. He asked for her and her doctor arrived, he told her their condition and he felt some relief when the doctor told her that Hillary was more stable now and that the baby was still alive. The doctor told him that Hillary needed to stay as calm as possible so she could recover as fast as possible. He understood and thanked the doctor before he came in into her room.

“Hillary” She was sleeping. He walked towards her and looked at her. She had a bruise on her lip, she also had a cut on it. There were no more bruises on her face, and he was thankful for, he felt a little relieved. But the moment he saw a monitor on her stomach he felt his heart drop to his feet, he had to remind himself that the doctor told him that was a monitor to keep checking on the baby’s heartbeats, but the baby was stable.

“Billy” Her voice was still hoarse from waking up, her eyes were puffy from crying

“Hey, what happened?” He tried to stay calm, he wanted to find out what had happened and the only one who could tell him was her. He was brushing her hair with his hand while they were talking

“I shouldn’t have stayed there. If I had listened to you before this would have never happened. I never thought he would go crazy” Her monitor started to speed up and also the baby’s monitor. He didn’t want to disturb her, he wanted her to stay calm. He hugged her and kissed her several times on her face.

“Don’t do this, the only one to blame of this is that bastard. We never thought he would be capable of do this. I swear to God that he won’t get away with this one. He put you in danger, you and our little girl”

“Wait, what? You say girl?” They didn’t want to know the sex of the baby, they wanted to wait until the birth, but when Bill asked the doctors how they were and where they were, the doctors told him. She looked at him expecting him to say something.

“Um, well I don’t mean it, I mean they told me, I didn’t ask them”

“We are going to have a little girl” He nodded at her.

“Our little girl” Bill smiled at her and they forgot the main topic for a moment, the joy of knowing they were going to have a girl overwhelmed them. Bill knew they were going to talk about what they were going to do against Isaac later, for now, what Hillary needed was focusing her mind on other things.

* * *

“And I’m going to sing you every night until you fall asleep” Bill was sitting on a chair, his face was level with her baby bump, so he kept talking to the baby.

“Have I told you how much I love your voice? It’s like a sweet lullaby for me now” She smiled at him

“I love to see you falling asleep my dear. You look like a sweet angel” She wanted to keep her eyes open but the drugs and everything that had happened before got her tired. Now that Bill was there, she felt peaceful and secure.

“I already pressed charges against him” She said before she fell asleep, she knew Bill was thinking about it, but he hadn’t asked her, so she decided to tell him before she fell asleep. He was thankful that she had done that, but he didn’t like it that she did ended up doing it alone, she was so brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hoper you like this chapter, let me know what you think, i always love to read your thoughts about it. Have a nice day


	18. Chapter 18

After a month Hillary was able to get back to Arkansas, the doctors told her that she needed to avoid stressful situations, they also told her that she couldn’t work for long hours. Bill was happy to bring her home, he set up a workable space for her in their home, so she could feel more comfortable working there, he was very attentive to her needs. She was very grateful with him and for everything that he was doing. The trial against Isaac ended and he was sentenced to 20 years for attempted murder and privacy violation, in addition to a restraining order was signed stating that Isaac could not be in the same state as Hillary. Bill wanted it to be more years, but due to Isaac's mental health he knew that he could not do anything else, since Isaac had been declared mentally unstable.

* * *

One night Hillary was resuming her meeting via online with her colleagues, they were almost finishing when Hillary felt a little contraction, it was so short that she thought it was a kicking from the baby. She didn’t pay attention and kept working, by the time they finished the meeting she felt another contraction, this time it was harder than the last one. She closed her laptop, stood up to grab a glass of water but the moment she took the first step she felt some liquid running through her legs, she looked down, afraid of find out what was what she felt. When she saw that it was a clear liquid, she felt a little relieved, it meant her water broke, the relief that she felt quickly turned into panic, she was going to have the baby tonight and she was alone, Bill was at work. He was in a meeting and she didn’t want to disturb him, so she grabbed her purse and the car keys. She drove to the hospital, she was thankful that it was very close from the house, by the time she arrived at the hospital she was already having contractions every 8 minutes.

She was in her room, waiting for the doctor to check how many centimeters she had dilated; while she was waiting, she called Bill’s secretary, she knew he didn’t want to lose the birth of her daughter. She answered and Hillary told her that she needed to talk with Bill that it was very important, so the secretary told her to wait a minute, she waited until Bill spoke.

“Baby are you okay? Margaret told me that it was urgent”

“I’m okay, it’s just that my water broke and I’m going to have the baby. I’m already at the hospital”

“What? How did you get there? Since when are you there? Why didn’t you call me sooner?” He was astonished, he even stood up in a very clumsy way, he grabbed his keys and his portfolio and came out from his office, he didn’t hang up.

“Bill, calm down. Everything is fine, I’m not having the baby right now, I want you to calm yourself before you drive. We need you to be okay, so please calm down, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be here, waiting for you. Please take a deep breath” She sound so calm that it help Bill to get calm, he took a few deep breaths before he spoke again

“Okay, I’m calm now. I’ll be there, love you baby” He hang up the phone and drove to the hospital. He ran towards her room, the moment he came in he saw the doctor and a couple of nurses in there. One of the nurses told them that he arrived just in time, because she was in labor now. He ran to grabbed Hillary’s hand

“Okay Hillary, I need you to push, push until I told you to stop” She took a deep breath waiting for the doctors order, the moment he told her to begin to push she did it. She push as hard as she can and when she thought she was going to faint because of the pushing the doctor told her to stop. She laid down on the bed and looked at Bill, he was trying to put away some of the sweat that she had on her forehead.

After several pushes Hillary was so tired that she thought she couldn’t do it anymore, she felt like she wasn’t strong enough. The doctor told her that she needed to push one more time and she began to cry, because even though her mind was asking her body to do it, her body wasn’t responding to her commands.

“I can’t Bill, I really can’t do it anymore. You need to do it for me, I’m trying but I can’t” Bill kissed her hand.

“Just one more time darling, I know it’s hard for you, but I know you can do it one more time” She shook her head, before she leaned over and began to push again. Then they heard her daughter crying. The nurses cleaned fast the baby before they put the baby on her. The baby began to climb on her body and stuck to her breast. She was overjoyed, she felt blissful.

“Hi little Chelsea” They said it at the same time and turned to see each other, Bill saw her exhausted, sweaty and with tears on her eyes, and the only thing he could thought it was how perfect she was, how beautifully tired she looked. He was sure she was the woman from him, she was the woman that God created for him.

* * *

Six months later, the elections were getting closer and Bill and his team were having problems. After Chelsea was born the paparazzi were all over them, they were questioning everything, and they were all over the tabloids. They were saying that their relationship was a fraud, that they were together because their relationship was only for interest, they were saying that Hillary was with Bill for convenience, even though she worked on the impeachment against the president. The tabloids were against Hillary, they were criticizing her style, her attitude, her new job in the law firm, they even criticize her way to raise Chelsea. Bill was feeling the pressure, he didn’t like how the people was attacking Hillary, he wanted to protect her, but he wasn’t able to do it. From the other side, his team was already preparing a plan. They suggested them to get marry, and they even told Hillary to change her style, but when they suggested that Bill got so mad that they never suggested it again.

Bill had been planning to propose to Hillary since she had the incident with Isaac. However, after that he didn’t have the chance to do it before the problems began. He wanted to do it, but he didn’t want that Hillary felt like he was doing it because of the pressure of the people, he wanted to find the right moment to do it. One night, they were laying on the bed with their legs tangled and their sweaty bodies, sharing the heat of their bodies because of the love making.

“Are you happy?” She asked him, her head on her chest and she was doing circles in his chest with her finger.

“Of course, I’m happy. Why are you asking me that? Bill grabbed her chin to lift her head up.

“I’m happy to be here, with you. I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I’m so grateful to have you and Chelsea in my life. Every time I talk with you, every time I look at you is like a confirmation.”

“Of what?” He change their position, he was above her, he got lost for an instant in her deep blue eyes. He kissed her eyes, then her nose and he ended giving her a little peck on the lips.

“Of this” He kissed with such love that left her breathless. In that moment he knew he needed to pop the question, he didn’t want to spend another day without her having the ring that he bought for her. That night while she was sleeping, he began to plan how he was going to do it, he wanted to be special. He was in the mid of his thoughts when Chelsea began to cry, she was hungry.

“Don’t baby, I’ll go this time” She mumbled something before she went to sleep again.

“In a few days, everything is going to change Chel. You have no idea how nervous I am, but I’m so excited to do it.” He talked and sang to her until she fell asleep, he admired at her daughter and thought how blessed he was. He didn’t know how much time he had been there until Hillary hugged him from behind, she ran her hands through his chest and kissed the expands of his back

“I think you need to sleep a little”

“I know but, I can’t stop looking at her. She is so perfect” He grabbed one of her hands and kissed her. They stayed in that position for an instant before they went to their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Bill left the house earlier, he didn’t say anything to Hillary. For her it looked suspicious, but she assumed he was so stressful because all of the problems he had. She wanted to do something for him, she decided to organize a dinner for him, with his mother, her mother, Edward and a couple of his friends. She call the office to say she needed a day off. After that she grabbed Chelsea, she opened the door and saw Virginia, she looked at her and felt a knot in her stomach. After Chelsea was born Virginia only visited them one time and that time, she was so cold and rude to both of them that she never came back. Even though that happened Hillary was going to invite her to the dinner, she knew Bill and she were close to each other, and she didn’t want to be the reason why they didn’t see each other

“Hi, Virginia” Virginia came in into the house without greeting at Hillary, she went towards the living the room, she sat down on the couch and waited for Hillary to sat down.

“Hillary, I came here because I want to talk to you about Bill”

“Actually, talking about Bill, I wanted to invite you tonight to have some dinner with us, my mom is going to come too.”

“Hillary I’m worried about his campaigning, I’m sure you know what the people is saying about you and how you are affecting his chances to win. So, I guess you are worried as I am, because he had been working so hard to win this”

“I don’t know what you are saying Virginia”

“What I’m trying to say is that if you really care about Bill you shouldn’t be here with him, not unless you decide to change” Virginia looked at her up and down and Hillary felt disgusted by what she was doing.

“And it might won’t work”

“Virginia I’m sorry but I don’t think you know how these things works”

“No, I know enough to see that you are only ruining everything, you and your stupid liberal thoughts are destroying every chance Bill have. So, if you really care about him you should go now with your little one” Hillary was mad at her, she never had recognized Chelsea as her granddaughter.

“Well, I’m sure there are enough rational people here that will vote for Bill. There are intellectual people in here that know that I’m not an obstacle for Bill, so I’m sure he would win. If you excuse me, I have to go, I need to get ready for the dinner, you are welcome to came if you want to. So please I need to ask you to leave now” Hillary stood up and went to the door.

“Well if you're going to the mall you might consider to buy some clothes for your child, these clothes are hideous” She couldn’t believe what she said, she hated when they talked about Chelsea.

* * *

She was still thinking about her conversation with Virginia. Her mom arrived and she noticed that Hillary was distant, she asked her, but Hillary didn’t tell her, she didn’t want to tell her mother what was bothering her. Then for her surprise Virginia arrived, she was smiley and that confused Hillary. However, she decided to ignore what had happened before with her. They were waiting for Bill, Dorothy was playing with Chelsea while Hillary was getting ready. Then Bill arrived at home, he was surprised of what Hillary did.

“I know that your days have been tough, so I wanted to do something for you. I prepare this dinner party with some of your friends and your mom” He embraced her and kissed her.

“Oh, baby you are so thoughtful, thank you so much” She was still in his arms, with her arms around her neck.

“And later, I have another surprise for you” She whispered to his ear and bit his earlobe. He groaned and pulled her closer to him. He put his face between the hollow of her neck.

“You smell amazing, I don’t think I can wait ‘til the end of the day dear” She laughed at him.

* * *

They were about to eat when someone knocked at the door, Hillary didn’t know who it was, everyone was there.

“Oh, my guest arrived, I hope you don’t mind but I invite someone else. Would you come with me Bill, it’s one of your oldest friends” He went with Virginia and opened the door, it was Alona. She greeted at both of them. They went to the dining room, Hillary didn’t understand what Virginia was planning until they were eating. Every time she had a chance, she glorified at Alona, she tried to make less of Hillary whenever she could. Alona was flirting deliberately in front of her, Bill just ignore her, he didn’t know she was trying to hit on him, for him it was just a casual funny talk with a friend.

Hillary went to Chelsea’s room, she went to check on her, she wasn’t very comfortable, but she knew it was Virginia’s plan make her uncomfortable. She went downstairs to the garden and saw Bill and Alona, they were having a funny talk. Every time she had the chance, she got closer to Bill, she touched his arms and apparently, they were talking about his arms because Hillary saw how Alona was squishing it, like she was flattering for his body.

“She is the right one for him, they looked so perfect together, don’t you think?” It was Virginia, she was behind Hillary

“With her by his side he look like the perfect couple, and just imagine them, having a little baby, with that they could be the perfect picture of an ideal family, and that’s what all we want. And sadly, in that picture neither you and your baby fit” Hillary couldn’t take her eyes off of them and before she could say something to Virginia she had already left, she was now with Alona and Bill.

“Bill please let me take you a photo with her, you look amazing” She said out loud, they agreed to do it. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him and because of her move he grabbed her by her waist, they were laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Seeing them like that was like a stab on her heart. She knew Bill wasn’t doing it on purpose, in fact he was oblivious of what was happening and what his mother was trying to prove something.

Everyone left, they were in their room, Hillary was quiet, and Bill noticed but when he asked her what was going on, she only told him that she was tired. Bill understood that she just needed some space and he didn’t ask her any thing else. They laid down in bed, she wasn’t able to sleep, she kept thinking about what Virginia said to her. She knew it was silly to think about it, but she was a human and she had feelings, what she said hurt her in more ways than she would like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is coming to an end, this time it's for real hahah. Hope you like the next chapters, let me know what you think about it


End file.
